Any Moment B
by Rebel Paisley
Summary: It's kind of like the other one, only different. Shane/Dustin/Cam
1. My Man

Chapter 1

My Man

I don't own Power Rangers or Funny Girl.

Disclaimer: This is actually an alternate route for the story Any Moment. This story picks up after chapter **36** of that one and if you have not read it you will probably be confused.

Just a head's up.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"I think," he began slowly so nothing could get lost in translation because if he considered the events of the past few hours that was plausible. "I am in hate with you."

Normally he wouldn't throw around a word as strong as hate (unless he was referring to Lothor because, yeah, evil space ninja's trying to take over the world deserved that at the _very_ least) but Shane honestly couldn't think of a better way to get his point across.

Also Hunter _may_ have rubbed his affinity for badass dramatics off on him, but they weren't asking and he wasn't going to volunteer it.

Dustin shot him a hurt look from Cam's side, having the decency to at least look affected by Shane's comment but the red ranger refused to let it bother him. Cam, as expected, sent him a brief look of annoyance before he continued his work on the…sparky wall of wires from which Cyber Cam seemed to operate. Shane glared at him a little harder on the offhand chance that shooting lasers out of his eyes was just one of his undiscovered ranger abilities.

As of yet, they were not.

He switched his tactics to hoping something would burn the tech's finger, and Dustin continued to look sadly between them, occasionally handing things to Cam when prompted.

The green ranger had yet to try to defend himself, but that's probably because he'd figured out how fantastically _stupid_ this whole situation was in the first place. Or perhaps he was still dedicated to avoiding Shane.

Well, if that's what he wanted, that is _not_ what he's going to get. Shane had had enough of this no-talk, hope-for-the-best nonsense and clearly it wasn't working. Stuff like this was a problem, and it was a problem they probably could have avoided had they engaged in the simple act of _communicating_. But no, Shane had respected Cam's need for space and then all hell broke loose. He could deal with Dustin looking sad, at least for now, because by the end of this freaking night they are going to have this crap worked out and then _no_ one was going to be unhappy because he said so god dammit.

If he had to tie Cam to a freaking _chair_ they are going to work this out.

He had Hunter's approval at least, if he didn't have Dustin's. The blond had given him a knowing look followed by a slow nod whenever he figured Shane was staying behind and then he promptly whisked himself away off into the world that was Hunter. Or maybe he was just read him wrong, but Shane would _like_ to think that at least _someone_ had his back. Team functionality was important, they had a problem, and he was going to address it.

And _then_ he's going to rail on the tech for Cyber Cam, because seriously, that guy's a jerk.

…or maybe he'll do that now, because he's still a _little_ bit angry and it's hard to engage in some serious, emotional talkings when the one thing you desire most is to punch your teammate in the face.

Really hard.

Like, _really_ hard.

"Dude," Dustin plead, brows furrowed at the steaming waves of anger Shane was pointing at his boyfriend. "It was an accident; you couldn't have done any better."

Shane frowned, opened his mouth, and shut it again, because yes, yes he could have. Because he _would_ have told his team and not kept the project about a working clone super-secret and _then_ he wouldn't have made it a clone. And if he _had_ made it a clone he would have made it the nicest-nice-nice-Santa-Clause-Jesus-Martha-Stewart-so-sweet-you-want-nothing-more-then-to-kill-them person/halogram/thing it could possibly be. _Or_ he would have made it have blue hair or something. Or talk like a robot. Or be required to say _"Hey, I'm a robot, not your friend, please don't assume as much and have many bad feelings over it when I inevitably act like a tool"_. Or maybe he would have tried to share his duties that were requiring him to build a cyber replicate (and he had to muffle a laugh at that one because it was so far into fantasy land (which is conveniently right next to backwards land)) or maybe he would have _checked_ the thing before he turned it on so things like it going AWOL wouldn't happen.

Or he wouldn't have made it a _clone_, because, _gahhh_, he can't even think in coherent sentences anymore.

Dustin's sadness had mixed hints of worry, and Shane took a moment to breathe because this wasn't helping anybody.

When he opened his eyes again Dustin still looked concerned and Cam had ceased working behind him to spare him a brief glance and immediately resumed his task when Shane caught him doing it.

The red ranger tried to put up another glare for a minute but sighed instead, flopping down beside Dustin as he ran a hand through his hair tiredly. The brunette immediately reached out and squeezed the side of his arm, and Shane gave him a smile to let him know that he did have some good intentions here.

Though it seemed like a lot of good intentions were going astray nowadays.

Dustin glanced Cam's way very quickly before he leaned forward, secretive. "He didn't mean for it to happen," he whispered, though it was a moot point because Dustin + whispering was never really a working combination, but Cam didn't show that he was bothered by the quiet meeting. Dustin frowned and leaned forward some more, chin resting against the red cotton on Shane's shoulder. "I forgave him."

Shane doesn't have to look in Dustin's eyes to know that he meant it, because there is nothing but the purist sincerity in his tone that makes something ache deep within the red ranger. He turned his head away slowly, not wanting to see it, but grabbed Dustin's spare hand to let him know he understood.

The yellow ranger responded with a small squeeze and flopped himself against Shane with a content sigh, mimicking the way they used to be before he had been dumped for Cam.

It was an unfair thought but he couldn't shake it, so he tried to distract himself with what was important _now_.

"That's not what I'm mad about, Dustin," he whispered back, loud enough to include Cam. If the green ranger wasn't going to cooperate, _fine,_ they would just have to sneak analyze him. They were ninja's, they could make it work.

Dustin frowned, thinking, and then an idea lit up behind his eyes, causing him to lean towards Shane excitedly. "Is it because of the not-talking thing?" he asked; face eager as his eyes darted back and forth between the two rangers in question. He whispered into Shane's shoulder, "You've been doing a lot of that."

Shane was honestly taken aback by the comment and out of the corner of his eye he could see Cam freeze to, halting suddenly at the accusation. He hadn't thought Dustin had noticed, though if he thought about it objectively and didn't allow his emotions distract him, he supposed it made perfect sense. He and Cam were the people closest to Dustin; the yellow ranger didn't just care about how they interacted with _him_, he watched for how they interacted with _each other_.

Because before that hadn't been a problem. _Before_ they had been a happy little unit of people, but then they…then the rules were changed and Cam wasn't talking to him, and he had felt too strange about the situation to try to approach the green ranger at all.

And of course Dustin had picked up on it all, confused and concerned and slightly more than bothered by the change in the status quo. Shane's not sure why that particular thought shook him up more than the others and he illogically hoped that Dustin won't pinpoint the exact time things started to change for reasons he can't really articulate, even in the safety of his mind.

Dustin was still looking on earnestly, full attention on Shane, and Cam forced himself back to work, determined to prove he is unaffected. Shane wanted to glare at him some more but Dustin tugged the sleeve of his shirt and pulled back his focus.

When all else failed, less is more, so Shane gives Dustin a simple nod, and quietly whispered, "Yeah."

Because he knew Dustin would be more than willing to pick up the conversation, effectively keeping him from volunteering information he would rather keep to himself. The yellow ranger took his cue easily, mind storming up possibilities.

"Are you mad at him?" he asked, clearly bothered by the idea, and Cam faltered again, posed as though he was mulling over the positioning of some very important knob-thing.

There were a lot of things he could say to that, but he was tired, and he had to keep it simple, so he shook his head slowly. "No."

He wasn't mad at Cam.

…okay, so he was a _little_ angry, or maybe he was just betrayed. Betrayed and…used, a little, because Cam didn't _need_ him anymore, not when he had Dustin and…

No, he wasn't mad at Cam. He had decided he was not mad at Cam. If Cam doesn't want to talk to him again ever that's fine, but he's not going to waste his time and energy holding a grudge to someone who obviously couldn't care less…

"Dude," Dustin murmured, eyebrows raised, "you don't look exactly happy."

He glared at the yellow ranger and immediately regretted it, hugging him tight before any new problems could arise (they had enough to deal with as it was) and Dustin got it, patting his chest reassuringly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cam glare at him and he fought to restrain the urge to stick out his tongue.

Seriously. Enough. To. Deal. With.

"I'm not mad," he repeated, not even bothering himself with whispering anymore, not that anyone looked particularly bothered by the change.

Dustin tilted his head in thought, curls brushing against the bottom of Shane's chin. "But you're not-"

And since the rest of that sentence was probably going to reiterate the fact that he wasn't happy Shane cut in, changing the subject before they could get stuck in a continuous loop. "I didn't start this," he urged, glaring at Cam pointedly, waiting for _some_ kind of response. The tech simply kept to his wall, eyes firmly glued to his magical wires.

Apparently this was the right move to make because this gets Dustin thinking, his head turned to face Cam slowly, and while the tech could ignore Shane until the cows came home Dustin could not be stonewalled.

"Hey," he called gently, as though he Cam was actually all consumed with his work and he didn't want to startle him, "are you mad at Shane?"

The world stopped for a moment and Cam looked at Dustin uneasily, pliers gripped tightly in his hand. _Finally_ Shane would get to know what went awry, or if he was dumped, or how Cam actually felt about the whole mess. Seconds ticked by, crawling by with the utmost sloth, dragging, and Cam eventually turned his head, looking at Shane for the first time.

What was behind those eyes shocked him, a look of anger and betrayal and hurt that mirrored, if not surpassed his own. Like somehow when it all went down this was his fault, like _he_ was the one who did something wrong, and Shane struggled back against it, his previous bitterness melting away into concern.

Perhaps somewhere down the line there were other things they had miscommunicated.

He should probably be more concerned that Dustin had chosen to remain silent during the exchange, perhaps to allow them to work this out themselves. It was odd to see him as the observer, but he kept to his quiet, eyes darting back and forth between the two power players of his world.

Shane wondered how it felt to be trapped in such an awkward limbo.

"No," Cam eventually managed, not even looking like he half-heartedly meant it, "I'm not."

He wasn't sure if this could even compare to the level of stupidity that the Cyber Cam fiasco had inhabited. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't, but for two guys who just admitted to no ill will between them there was…an awful lot of negative feelings still between them.

Now if they could just _talk_ it wouldn't be a problem.

And since the odds of getting Cam to open up first could somewhat be compared to the odds of Lothor calling it quits Shane decided to take the initiative, beginning to sort through the unspoken mumbo jumbo they had accumulated over the past couple of weeks. And perhaps whatever had started up before.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, beseeching with as much honesty as he could show without making Cam feel suspicious (because the very idea of someone accommodating themselves for him (Dustin aside) is cause for being committed).

The green ranger simply furrowed his brows as he kept his eyes locked on Shane's, only addressing Dustin with a brief look before returning his attention back to Shane.

"Nothing," he murmured, when the tension became too high, and he turned back towards his wall, grappling for a tool blindly with his left hand.

"Dude," Dustin broke in, disbelief clear in his voice, "there's something up man, just talk to us."

_Please Cam_, Shane thought, _just say something_

He didn't know how much time they were killing just waiting for Cam to answer. To give them something and Shane had to fight to hold it back, to not ask why Cam didn't tell him he was gay or why he didn't trust him or if he was really just some kind of replacement or if he just couldn't be bothered by such worldly things at all.

And it would all be going much faster if Cam would just _open up his __**mouth**_**. **

The minutes tick by and no one moved, no one wanted to break the spell of contemplation that had fallen over them. Cam's grip tightened around the screwdriver he had picked up, knuckles white, and he suddenly dropped it altogether, leaving it to clatter loudly against the ground. He pressed his forehead against the side of the wall panel, keeping his head turned away as he took some steady breaths.

When he finally turned back to face them, Shane knew the time for talking had arrived.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

Cam may or may not have contemplated flat-out lying to two of the people he held most dear in the world to be granted the simplicity of solace. The easiest route would guarantee renewed harmony, bonding, and multiple opportunities for their relationships to grow and while he had every intention of taking that route (compelled with very little persuasion), were he to be honest, he had to at _least_ realize the true answers to Shane's questions.

And _then_ he came to realize very abruptly, and fully deserving the amount of dread that had built up since his not-so shining moment in the skate park, that the real answers to these questions were wrong in almost every context. And as…vile, as he was willing to admit he was, coming clean about any of this would prove beneficial to _no one_.

So while lying _was_ the route to go, he still had to…take a moment to process it all.

First things first, was he mad at Shane?

Answer, surprisingly and unquestionably, _yes_.

He _was_ mad at Shane. And the very act of being angry with the red ranger had driven him to wits end. He _shouldn't_ be mad. He had no _reason_ to be angry. And despite his justifications and attempts to rationalize he couldn't reign in the unreasonable emotion. The frustration he felt, this sorrow was such the opposite to all the feelings that Dustin elicited in him that he often found himself bounced from one emotional extreme to the other, left with little spare time to pick up the pieces in between. It seemed that Shane was easily capable of reducing him into an incompetent mess.

So when he finally tired of the futile act of being frustrated with his anger Cam decided to discern the cause of it, the reasoning behind it.

His discovery…while not entirely surprising brought forth a new anger, though this time entirely aimed at himself.

He was in love with Shane.

Denying it at this point would be pointless and he was just _sick_ of lying to himself, he was, without a doubt, in love with the red ranger.

And he was mad that Shane had teased him. He was mad that he deluded himself with the idea that Shane had loved him back. He was mad that Shane had shared his bed so easily. He was mad that Shane hadn't fought for him. He was mad that the other _didn't_ love him back. He was mad that he was _mad._ He was mad that he was even feeling this _at all_.

Dustin (whether he knew it or not) had shown him what love was, what it felt like, how it functioned in the real world. He gave it every day, unashamedly, and Cam gave it back, just as fierce because he knew he loved Dustin too. He knew that he would be willing to die for that smile and he knew that he would do anything to keep him happy and he knew that the very idea of him not wanting to be there, or simply _not_ being there would be enough for Cam to fall completely to pieces. These things he knew.

And it took him a few days longer to figure out that all those feelings, everything he had for Dustin he had for Shane as well.

He didn't know when it happened, he didn't know when they snuck under his skin and intertwined themselves so deeply with his being that he couldn't even function without them, he just knew it happened.

It had been a source for concern…when he first came clean about it.

He wanted to take comfort in the idea of being confused, that he was just inexperienced and taking what he could get but…

No, he wasn't confused. He was a genius, and the feelings he had for Shane and Dustin were stronger and vastly different then any he had for other people. None of the other rangers even came close in comparison; Shane and Dustin were distinctly unique.

And because it was obvious that matters of the heart were… messy, strange, and foreign, Cam had opted to approach this situation as logically as he could muster. Standard social practices dictated that a person was limited to being in a romantic relationship with one person at a time. There was no rebel faction stating any differently, that was simply how it was. Love, as rare as it was, could only occur between two people. It would be too greedy to do otherwise. While Cam hadn't figured out his love for Shane before he and Dustin started dating, in all honesty, he couldn't picture this happening any other way.

Dustin needed someone, he needed someone as badly as Cam needed a break from his solace, and they were a perfect fit. If Shane…even if Shane had some fondness for Cam, the tech knew that he would rather the green ranger take care of Dustin then pursue a relationship with him. Shane simply didn't need him as much. Shane didn't need either one of them as much. Shane had a family who loved him and the full support of the team behind him. Shane had a place in the world; he was easily accepted by all members of society. He was charmingly charismatic, practical, and strong.

Shane was a well-balanced person who had stood alone before and could do it again, just as easily.

Cam and Dustin on the other hand…

They could never go back to the way they were before. It simply wasn't an option for them. They were too codependent, too needy, too fearful of loneliness. Being apart was too painful and idea to even _think_ of, let alone act on.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Dustin. He wasn't sure if he should tell Shane. He wasn't sure if he just closed his eyes long enough if the feeling would go away and he wasn't sure if keeping his silence was doing more harm than good.

But he _was_ sure that if he was ever going to go about making a confession, it would be on his own terms.

It would not be today.

Today he had to be a very good liar and come up with a passable reason as to why he was avoiding Shane that the red ranger wouldn't doubt.

The words came out of his mouth slowly, as though he were fighting for them, choosing them with the utmost care. "I thought…" so far so good, "based on your…reaction in the lab," he didn't need to specify the 'when I beat up Hunter' part, "you didn't…approve of our relationship."

There was a very good chance the red ranger had simply been in shock over the sudden change but Cam had to work with what he had. Presenting a feeling of muted betrayal as a source of aversion was far better than the actual feelings of confusion and doubt that had motivated his choices. It would be reasonable to assume from there that Shane simply reacted in kind, mimicking Cam's actions out of respect.

Then they would see it was simply a miscommunication and things could go back to the way they were, no more problems or tension.

Shane, as predicted, picked up his cue perfectly, "I wasn't…" he trailed off, sadness leaking into his eyes at the thought of making Cam feel that way, "I was just shocked," he explained.

Genuine, nothing but truth and honesty and Cam pushed down that swelling feeling of guilt and moved onward, making himself look relieved that he had supposedly misunderstood.

_Oh what a tangled web we weave._

Still riding on their heart-to-heart Shane happily picked back up, his own betrayal seeping into his voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Cam doesn't have to act out the shock that he felt at the question, eyes wide when he realized how hurt Shane had been by his secrecy.

"I didn't realize…it wasn't until Hunter…" he shook his head in frustration; slipping down beside Dustin, "it didn't…_click_ until they left us and…the idea of him…" he paused and took a deep breath to center himself. "All I knew was that I wanted _you_ and I…" he looked back up at Shane whose face is once again unreadable, "I didn't know before, and I'm sorry I…" another breath, deep and cleansing, "I would have told you if I had known."

And he would have, he wouldn't have allowed Shane to…he wouldn't have used him like he had and he tried, tried desperately to convey this through his eyes.

Somehow it got through.

Somehow for once in his life he has mastered silent communication and Shane relaxed against the wall, sending him a quiet smile that showed he understood completely.

God he loves him. He will probably never get over that.

"So…" Dustin interrupted, smile bright enough to light the entire room, "are we good now?"

As much as Cam wanted to tell him no, as much as he knew was still broken, he just didn't have the heart to do anything but smile back, leaning into his boyfriend happily.

There would be other days to contemplate the mess of the world.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Endnotes:

So, just to be clear, the whole "Cyber Cam taking over the sprinkler system" didn't happen in this version and instead of leaving Shane chose to stay and confront Cam about his silent treatment, as where in the other he left with Hunter.

Feedback is appreciated and loved!

Until next time.


	2. A Miracle Would Happen

Chapter 2

A Miracle Would Happen

I don't own The Last 5 Years.

More Cam angst. Because we haven't had enough of _that_.

Also, it maybe gets a little steamy.

..._maybe_

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>It was a love potion.<p>

…this…this…_liquid_, somehow infected by Lothor or one of Lothor's monsters or Marah and Kapri _somehow_ became a love potion between the time it was poured and the time it was consumed. This in itself was quite a remarkable feat and Cam is sure he would be a lot more appreciative of it (or at least intrigued by it) were it not for the simple fact that despite their extensive training his team was not composed the most vigilant of ninjas. Though as frustrated as he was he cannot really find it in him to be frustrated. Storm Charger's had seemed like neutral ground, safe, untouched by enemy hands, so it was natural for their guard to be down.

All it had been was a simple taste testing. Some seminar on healthy eating that seemed like a golden opportunity to escape Ninja Ops and promote team bonding.

He had supported it; he had taken interest in it.

It is now beyond his understanding to describe just _how_ infuriated he was at this exact moment.

The infected glass somehow found its way to Dustin, as was the way of things, and the brunette, upon tasting the concoction stated that it "tasted funky". Shane, having the self-preservation of a _toothbrush_ felt the need to support this claim by tasting it himself, reportedly, "for the good of the team."

The after effects became pretty obvious after that.

It became apparent that whoever they first looked at upon ingestion became the victim of their affections. In Dustin's case it was Tori (which was the real indicator that something was amiss), the yellow ranger spent the first ten minutes following his newly developed attraction making the most doting of puppy eyes in her direction, hugging her arm and singing her praises and generally being one of the most love-struck, disgusting things that has ever graced this planet.

And Cam would have been more affected by this, more perturbed, disturbed, noticed that there was a mighty strong disruption in the force were it not for the fact that he had been completely occupied receiving the same level of attention from Shane.

As this was their first real run-in since they had made amends Cam had managed to persuade himself that this was simply Shane's way of expressing his…relief that they were friends again. Perhaps he had been storing all his charisma away for when after they reconciled and instead of divvying it out gradually he decided to release it in a torrential waterfall. Perhaps he was simply overcompensating for Dustin's benefit to indicate all was well (not that the yellow ranger had been showing much interest at the time) or perhaps the stress of being a leader had finally gotten to Shane and he had undergone a psychotic break.

The point was that sadly the idea of a love potion hadn't actually been on the table as an option when the evidence was first introduced to Cam.

Thankfully, Hunter was willing to access that organ stored between his ears and put thought into the matter (which Cam could begrudgingly admit he did well), correlating the data gathered between the two subjects before finding the common denominator. The "funky tasting smoothie" which was not to be tasted again for fear of the over fondness (not love, not love, this isn't love) spreading was to be blamed, and as such, should be taken away and tested.

So while Hunter sent him sporadic updates on how Tori, Dustin, and Blake were doing (from what he could tell the younger thunder brother had some how instigated a contest for Tori's love, though in not so many words, and no one had the heart to tell him how futile it was) Cam analyzed the long-standing and overall effects of this demonic sludge. His end goal was to produce and antidote, and if that failed, some sort of catalyst that would speed through whatever process that was going on in the ranger's systems so that it could be over. Obviously this potion incredibly strong if it could override the power given to Shane and Dustin by their morphers, the fact that even thirty minutes after ingestion and the simulated emotions were still going strong was something to be marveled.

This love…no, this infatuation, passion, attraction thing was bothersome on almost every level.

Were he heartless he would say it had it uses, so far he had managed to get Shane to not only sweep and dust his lab, but mop the floors and organize the heaping mound of wires in the corner he had surrendered to a long time ago. Having a love-struck (awe-struck, this _isn't_ love) person around was handy for those sort of things (he had to think of _something_ to keep the red ranger occupied while he analyzed the data) but eventually he was going to run out of busy work and Shane would go back seeing how little air he could manage to get between them.

It was remarkably frustrating, and cruel, though he is not self-centered enough to say it is necessarily cruel to _him_.

Shane, the real Shane, was still somewhere in there. Whether he was aware of what was transpiring or not Cam didn't know, but he did know (what was undeniably true) was that these weren't Shane's true feelings. He had no control over his actions; he had no choice but to comply with the demands of some enchanted liquid. These stirred up feelings were a far cry from reality, purely based on whose direction he just happened to be looking in, and they were as despicable an attack as any other. Lothor had really topped himself this time, choosing to distract the team from within.

Cam hoped that Shane didn't remember any of this when the potion finally wore off. He hoped that they could simply all forget and leave this as an unpleasant memory.

A _very_ unpleasant memory.

As loathed as he was to give into distraction, he couldn't help but think over how he was being affected as well. It wasn't fair that his real emotions, his real love was getting toyed with. That he was getting the eager response he could have only dreamed for, and he is disgusted by how readily he forgot Dustin. Dustin, who is just another victim. When this is over he will never look away. He will never stray. And right now he will not give in. He will proceed as he always did, as he always will.

Shane be damned.

"You're cute when you're frustrated," the bewitched red ranger said, joining him at his console while the computer finished analyzing the data. So far all he had been able to gather was the potion's intended purpose. He had Cyber Cam shifting through the archives to see if any of the scrolls the school possessed correlated with it, but as of yet he had come up empty.

Cam frowned and tapped his fingers impatiently against the keyboard, willing the answer to bestow itself upon him. There was muffled laughter beside him and Shane's face drew closer into his line of vision, studying his side intently.

"Okay," the red clad teen appeased, smiling with a fondness that made the back of Cam's neck flush, "I meant _handsome_."

Cam hadn't noticed he had turned to get a better look at Shane until realized that the other's face was in the immediate proximity of his own and he retreated quickly, turning away again to the chorus of undisguised laughter. He kept his eyes focused on the screen and ignored the heat rising to his cheeks, vainly hoping that his love struck friend would allow him the dignity of not addressing it.

Arms wrapped around his neck from behind him, and Shane buried his head into the side of Cam's neck, placing a small yet very distinct kiss just above his shirts collar. The heat intensified. "I take it back," Shane chortled happily, leaning his forehead into Cam's hair, "definitely cute."

Were it not sickening enough (exhilarating, wonderful, frightening) Shane immediately began humming after making his declaration, seemingly content with the act of making himself a nuisance.

While his brain was frozen Cam's hand reacted for him, swatting at the red ranger absently as he normally would have, or, as he had done to Dustin before, and thankfully Shane was too occupied with finding entertainment in his agitation to notice his sudden stillness as that fact dawned on him.

"I know the computer's doing the work Cam," Shane lectured, hand pointing vaguely to the screen.

Meanwhile Cam began a steady mantra, _this is not Dustin, this is not real, this doesn't mean anything…_

Shane pulled his hand back steadily, sliding his cheek alongside Cam's. "It's not like you don't have time for a break, don't you…" as he trailed off Cam stopped his mantra, wondering what the other had noticed. Shane pulled back, maneuvering around to his side to get a better look at Cam. "Are you okay?"

The tech blinked in surprise, taken aback by the others perceptiveness.

So this wasn't…the potion didn't just give the appearance of love, it applied all the expected emotions brought on by long-term, real love. The concern and affection and devotion normally attributed to said emotion had been imprinted on Shane. As opposed to being blinded by his affection, by the rush of feeling, by the strength of _his_ feelings, Shane's "love" was closer to legitimacy. He… "loved" Cam. Therefore if Cam was hurting he would probably do anything within his power to rectify the situation.

The very thought of it made something clench within his chest, his heart if he were one for romantics, and he turned his focus back on the screen, clenching his teeth. "I'm fine."

A hand grabbed the armrest of his chair and turned it, forcing him to face the source of his distress. Shane snaked up a hand gingerly, twining their fingers together in a way that was achingly familiar, in a way they had so easily catered to _before_, and Cam kept his eyes locked on that hold, unable, and unwilling to break it. The other's thumb soothingly brushed against the side of his hand while Shane crouched down in front of him, looking as unthreatening as possible and once more startling Cam with his thoughtfulness.

Before…when Shane had been reaching out to him, when he was in his right mind, he hadn't cared how brusque and demanding he had been. Like with everything else he had simply taken the lead, forcing Cam into submission, into "happiness" which was eventually successful but there had…Cam had felt a little bitter about the entire exchange. He was glad for it, or as much as he could have been glad for it without wanting to smash his face into a wall, but this…

This new approach was asking for permission.

It was motivated by concern but employed with care. Shane didn't want to make things worse. He didn't want Cam to feel cornered he didn't want to force the answers out of him he wanted…

The air stole itself from Cam's lungs whenever he discovered what Shane wanted.

He wanted Cam to…to _want_ to tell him. He wanted Cam to have control, to feel _in_ control, because while he wasn't the leader or terribly demanding he couldn't just forget the first eighteen years of his life that conditioned him to be self sufficient. He needed…and _had_, just a trifle of respect and Shane, spell-bound Shane was aware of that.

He cleared his throat, unsettled by the torrent of thoughts, and glanced sideways at the screen. He was over-analyzing; this situation was only worsening because he was giving off negative indications to Shane. He needed to be himself. If he continued as he was Shane wasn't going to settle for allowing him to work out his problems alone.

Trying to collect as much composure as he normally had Cam looked at Shane with annoyance, rolling his eyes at the other as though the over reaction was on his part.

"I'm just tense," he groused, and then, as casually as he could manage, he threw Shane an appreciative smile. He didn't know if he was playing this right. The potion bestowed love true, but he was unsure if he should be feeding into Shane's delusion that they were…that they had a meaningful romantic relationship. At the moment it was easier, from Hunter had sent him from the other's situation allowing Shane to try and "woo" him would be too distracting and time-consuming (Tori had his greatest pity right now) but simply settling in like this was how the situation typically stood just felt…wrong.

His disgust for himself climbed to newer more interesting heights, but he schooled it from his features, not wanting a repeat of ten seconds ago.

They were all in store for a long day.

These complicated musings over ethics and morality occupied a majority of Cam's attention, so he could admit he was unprepared for the hands that grasped readily at his shoulders, already kneading slow, methodic circles into the tense muscles that had suffered so much abuse. The groan that followed was immediate and unintentional, especially when Shane increased the pressure _right_ at the base of his neck and his head tilted back, appreciative. He shouldn't be encouraging this, he should be putting up more of a protest but there were worse things Shane could be doing. Cam just had to view this like the cleaning; it was just…another medial task for Shane to carry out to kill time. This wasn't trudging into entirely-too-intimate territory; friends did this for each other.

His mind traveled back to the nights Dustin spent massaging his shoulder's, coaxing out the tension while he eagerly informed Cam about his day. Of course now when they decided to engage in such activities they were a lot more affectionate and wore less…it didn't matter though. As long as they remained where they are everything should be fine.

Of course Shane, still aware that Cam wasn't actually contributing anything to his computer's search, had a different idea.

After a few (glorious) minutes he lowered his mouth at the cusp of Cam's ear, murmuring seductively, "I know a good way to take care of that."

Cam swallowed and turned to look at him, fully intent on giving a lecture (one Dustin had received many times and _why_ did he keep thinking that?) on how ranger business came first but the words dried up in his mouth when he realized Shane's face was hovering just inches away from his own. He knew what was coming next but before he could turn back or brush it off and deem himself "too busy" Shane kissed him, lips gentle but insistent. It was as quietly brilliant as he suspected it would be, and left him as horribly stricken as he thought it would. If he responded he was cheating on Dustin, if he didn't Shane would hound him and he would _never_ get any work done.

He reacted before he could think about it, following Shane's lips for a few seconds before pulling away, glaring at the red ranger in annoyance.

"I'm busy," he grumbled, standing up so that he could go assist Cyber Cam in the main room. Perhaps if his father was present Shane would be less inclined to be "handsy".

Shane pouted (frowned) and followed him obediently, tugging at the hem of Cam's shirt. "Come on Cam you actually have time to…" he cut in front of the green ranger as they got into the hallway, blocking the way to the main room, "you know," he murmured, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that made Cam's eye twitch. "Don't leave me hanging," he plead, gently grabbing Cam's hand and leading him in the opposite direction towards his bedroom. "Let me help-"

"No," Cam grumbled, pulling his hand away. "I have work to do."

The stress of the situation caused him to bite that out more fiercely then he intended, and Shane gave him a wounded look, hurt displayed for a few seconds before it morphed into that blasted concern again. "What's wrong?" he pressed, grabbing Cam's hand again, though this time it was to establish a solid link for comfort, probably. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Cam reassured immediately, free hand going to pat Shane's arm before he could think about it. "You're fine."

_I'm the one that's wrong._

Shane hesitated, clearly not believing him, and Cam sighed, throwing one forlorn glance over his shoulder before he began walking towards his room, dragging Shane in tow. Cyber Cam would inform him whenever he discovered something. He just had to look at this as a mission objective, he had to think of it as combat and view the situation as logically as possible. All he had to do was make Shane stick to the massage or distract him with cuddling or some other close-but-not-_that_-close option that would satisfy the leader's need for intimacy without forcing Cam to be unfaithful. It was doable…probably, hell Shane had managed to woo him _before_ and that was completely unintentional. Cam could definitely handle this.

He faltered a little at his door, so occupied with composing himself on the way over that he hadn't developed a proper battle plan.

It would be difficult because he needed to stay in control while making things appear as natural as possible. Shane stepped in smoothly at his hesitation, pulling Cam in behind him and locking the door deftly. Cam forced himself not to unlock it and regained his control by ushering Shane towards the bed, intent on returning the massage from earlier. If he did a good enough job he could probably knock Shane out halfway through it and convince later that he had fallen asleep. That would put an end to a lot of his worries. Odd, why hadn't he thought of that before? He had plenty of drugs in his lab at his disposal for just such a purpose.

"Bed," he directed, motioning for Shane to lie down.

The red ranger's mischievous smile was the only warning he received before the world flipped and he found himself on his back, Shane posed above him.

"I like your thinking," the leader replied cheekily, playful glint in his eye. Between readjusting to his new position and comprehending Shane's words Cam didn't have the opportunity to conceive a proper distraction that didn't involve punching someone, but he had been _trying_ so it did come as somewhat of a surprise when Shane leaned in closer and mashed their mouths together, hand sliding fervidly into his hair. Cam's mind blanked, greedily soaking in the feeling of it, the sensations. There was so much, Shane, commanding, hovering over him possessively so…aware of his…

A hand, Shane's free hand nimbly ducked under the bottom edge of his shirt, running across his abs, teasing. Cam groaned into the other's mouth at the pricks of lightning erupting from the sensitive area, sucking in quickly as Shane ran his thumb up along the side of his waist, feather-light and…

Shane took the opportunity to nudge his tongue into Cam's mouth, toying, sliding, sending enough fire-hot sensations through his body that his back arched, wanting, needing…

He shouldn't be…this shouldn't be…none of this should be happening. Shane didn't love him, Shane _shouldn't _love him, shouldn't have been…shouldn't be possessed to show him what he would never have that…

Tears stung behind his eyes and he shoved them closed, trying to force back the empty feelings of longing and rejection, the hatred, because Dustin was everything, because Dustin _deserved_ everything he could ever want and for some odd reason he wanted Cam and Cam couldn't even throw off Shane, throw off-

"N-" he started to say, trying, but Shane moved down to his neck, biting down hard on his collar-bone. Cam gasped, toes curling at the foreign sensation. The heat intensified, Shane alternating between nibbles, licks and sucks, hesitant kisses intermingled with harsher bites up and down the length of his neck.

"Okay," Shane whispered cheerfully against the heated skin, carefully working at the area just under Cam's jaw, "maybe it's not-so relaxing."

Cam snaked a hand through Shane's hair, gripping at the back of his head torn between throwing the red ranger off and pulling him closer, wanting desperately to stimulate the arousal, to keep that heat and slowly losing the battle between his morals and his libido. Logic, intellect would never really abandon him though, not enough, and the urgent whispers of correct behavior echoed incessantly in his mind.

Unaware of the battle raging in the back of Cam's head the hand on his chest gradually began to snake its way down, attently caressing the sensitive dip in his waist. His thumb dragged along the skin above Cam's pant line, making the tech gasp at the sensation. Shane chuckled against his neck, enough fondness sneaking in to make Cam's stomach sour, guilt finally arriving to do its designated task. Clarity finally sinking in, and kisses finally subsiding, Cam took in a steady breath in preparation for putting a stop to this little rendezvous. He closed his eyes, glad for the recess and centered himself, adding the finishing touches to plan I-must-do-work-now.

Shane, seemingly tired out, placed a few lazy kisses along his jaw, slowly gravitating towards the area of his lips. The hand in Cam's hair untangled itself, moving to rest above his head on the mattress, bracing Shane as he began to lie down on his side. Likewise, Cam released his hold on the back of Shane's head, allowing the useless appendage to flop against the bed gracelessly, laziness setting in.

Alright, so it was cuddling time. _That_ Cam could handle.

Had he known Shane would be so easily satisfied he wouldn't have worried about it as much, wouldn't have…

The hand occupied with toying with edge of his abs innocently snaked its way lower, sliding over the fabric of his pants before groping, very unapologetically, at his crotch.

Cam would forever deny that a squeak or any squeak-like sound was uttered from him at the sudden action, but his eyes flew open immediately, cheeks flaming at how ridiculously _good_ the steady pressure felt. Shane laughed beside him, apparently expecting the reaction and stroked, _stroked_ agonizingly slow, setting his nerves on fire.

He and Dustin had never gotten that far, neither…they weren't…

Shane chuckled again; head leaning in beside Cam's and casually released his hold, Cam embarrassingly feeling the lack, missing it-

He was going crazy, he was losing-

How horny, how _selfish_ did he have to be?

_End it, endit-endit-endit-endit-_

He momentarily escaped his self-imposed guilt party in time to feel Shane pulling down his zipper, button on his jeans already unsnapped and-

"No!" he choked out, finally taking action and grabbing at the offending hand. He pulled it away, ignoring the want, and curled back against the wall, pushing himself away from Shane. "I-" he searched his mind trying to think of a good way to explain himself without hurting, without making it worse, without having to make Shane-

"Too far?" Shane offered, looking worried, and Cam took the out immediately, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," he murmured, voice relearning how to use itself. "Too far."

He shucked his head to the side uneasily, cheeks flushed at the close encounter. Humiliation rippled through him, knowing if Shane ever remembered this he wouldn't be able to redeem himself in any way, that he would probably lose both of them and that he would deserve it, he would always deserve it-

The bed shifted and Shane hovered in front of him, false concern filling those familiar brown eyes. Gingerly, he grasped the side of Cam's arm and gave it a squeeze, trying to give him some measure of comfort that Cam didn't deserve.

He was sick of it. Why, _why_ did this have to happen? Why did Shane have to…what did he do, who did he kill in a past life to deserve this? He was just so sick of himself, of potions, of failure, of guilt, of love, at never-will, never-going-to-be love and he just wanted to hit something, to scream at the injustice of it all.

He shook off Shane's hold, moving to get off of the bed so he could get to the main room of Ninja Ops before anything else could happen, but Shane grabbed his arm, that fake concern growing because he was so stupidly perceptive of all of Cam's feelings.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quickly getting up to follow the tech but Cam backed away, reaching for the safety of the door.

"Nothing, I'm fine-" he insisted, swallowing back the lump gathering in his throat. Shane's concern melted away into that resolute look he usually got when he decided he was going to get to the bottom of things regardless of other people's opinion on the subject, and Cam felt the heat build back up behind his eyes, hating that it was aimed at him. Or perhaps hating that it wasn't really aimed at him, that it wasn't real, that it would never be real and-

He squeezed his eyes closed, back against the door, vainly fighting off the tears that mocked him, sliding down his cheeks in spiteful victory. Immediately he was gathered into a hold, Shane's arms wrapped around him and he sobbed, sobbed for what he knew he could never have, and grasped on tight, burrowing himself in all that was Shane.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>Endnotes:<p>

I know I'm hitting you guys up with a lot of Cam drama but I honestly couldn't think of enough material for another chapter and this story, or at least its predecessor, has enough filler to package a thousand UPS boxes.

A few things I learned:

1) Make out scenes take forever to write.

2) Attently is a real word.

3) Make out scenes are really hard to write.

4) "Curls toeing at the foreign sensation" is not a sentence.

…I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking with the last one.

Yes, I believe that is everything.

My sincerest thank you to you two guy's who constantly review me. Thanks for following over. RAWR! I'm so happy that you are here too! I would have missed your fangirl squee and enthusiasm! RAAAAAAWRRRR! Your name gets +1000. Hi Rogue! Don't worry, Dustin will be back in eventually, I will not drown us all in Cam angst. And yes, you're right, Shane _is_ more invested in Cam at the moment but that's simply because he is used to viewing Dustin more as a friend or brother. He developed a more "serious" relationship with Cam because he immediately jumped in to reach out to him, to give him more support, as where with Dustin he just acted as a friend.

This will be resolved eventually.

Until next time.


	3. The I Love You Song

Chapter 3

The I Love You Song

I don't own the 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>"I feel violated," Dustin lamented, head dangling over the edge of Cam's bed as he recounted the day's events with his boyfriend. "Like, there is not enough soap man," he groaned, rubbing his face dramatically so he could express how deeply he had been wounded. "My brain needs to be bleached."<p>

From _way_ over by his computer Cam sent him a fond look (reserved for him and only him and if other's try to step into his fond look territory there would be beatings to be had) before turning his attention back to the screen, typing up or out the potion make up or something. Dustin wasn't sure; it all went a little over his head. Basically Cyber Cam had figured out the anti-love potion (not in time to save him from any mental scarring though) and now his Cam was cataloging it for future reference…or something. He really didn't know.

What he did know was that his brain was not a happy place to be right now, but it would have been a lot better if Cam stopped being over _there_ and came over _here_ and accepted his unending love and adoration through some serious cuddling. He had a lot of time he wanted to make up for.

But _work_ always came before fun time, so Dustin would simply have to wait until the tech had finally maxed out his typing capabilities for the day.

_Lame_.

He sent one last pout at Cam's back before scrubbing a hand across his face in a futile attempt to make his love-struck memories go away.

It was so gross. Well, at the time it had felt pretty awesome. He had felt unstoppable, untamable, un…matchable. It was like he had been Superman, no one could compete with him, nothing could hurt him. It was this constant euphoric high of all the best and brightest the world had to offer. He had been invisible because…because everything, his entire world, had revolved around _Tori_.

As long as he was in her presence, as long as she was nearby, looking…heck, she didn't even have to look happy she just didn't have to look mad at _him_ and he had been…

Thrilled. On fire. Bursting with so much love and hope and joy that it almost hurt. It hurt now, while he thought about it. Everything he had for Cam, every shred of emotion and care had been ripped away and stuck to Tori, all because of some stupid drink.

Man, he hated Lothor. He had hated him before but _now_, now it was at maximum capacity. He would never forget this.

He hated that he…that he had ditched Cam so willingly. And for Tori, Tori who he loved like a sister, and he had wanted to…to do _things_ with her. Thankfully Blake had kept him distracted with a contest to win over her love or else this entire thing would have reached new levels of awful he could even begin to comprehend.

But that hadn't been the worst of it.

The worst thing was that while _he_ had been… "zapped" into falling in love with Tori, Shane had been forced to fall in love with Cam.

When he had found that out, there had been so many…a lot of conflicting things and but mostly he couldn't block off this wave of despair, this feeling of sorrow stirring up in the bottom of his stomach as though the potion was sending its last regards. He had hidden it; he was still trying to understand it, to make heads or tails of this…why?

It bothered him, a lot, to think that Shane had felt…even though it wasn't real, the same love he felt for Cam. That he took appreciation in his brilliance, in his quirks, and loved them, cherished them, wanted _him_. The emotional high, that desperate need he had felt for Tori, that pull, like gravity, like a compass needle to north, Shane had felt it for Cam. For _his_ Cam. _His_.

And Dustin wasn't entirely sure _why_ he felt this way, because it hadn't been real love. _He_ didn't still love Tori, it was all over, he was going to forget about it, it was behind them. It just…

Shane had been the greatest guy he had ever met. Out of any of the friends he had ever made, Shane had been the best. Shane had been the truest. He had actually stuck with Dustin through thick and thin and made him feel at home and accepted him, always had. He never made Dustin feel stupid. He never made Dustin feel like he was less of a person. He had been the best thing in Dustin's life up until he met Cam. And Cam…Cam was unbelievable. Dustin honestly didn't understand what Cam saw in him, or why, but he knew he was willing to do just about anything for Cam, go to any lengths for him and…he knew he would be willing to do that for Shane too.

Shane and Cam were the two most important people in his life. He _needed_ them, desperately. He had to fight to keep from expressing this too obviously or insistently because he didn't want them to know how desperate he was, how badly he depended on them, but it was an undeniable fact and…

And if these two…these two perfect people, shining and wonderful in just about every way (less the few expected faults) realized how…how wonderful the other was, how great the…

Potion or not, maybe they would realize that they didn't need him. Maybe Cam would realize that the entire world he had built up with Dustin could be stronger and better with Shane. Maybe Shane would figure out what he had been missing. Maybe this was the kick-start they needed, maybe this was the tipping point, maybe they would transcend his level of basic communication and rise to a new standard of existence, where everything sparkled just as brightly as they did.

The idea of it ached, crushed his heart, made him want to curl up in Cam's arms and never let go.

And he knew it shouldn't be there. He knew it shouldn't bother him. He knew he was stirring up these feelings all on his own, that Cam didn't want to leave him, that Shane wasn't really interested, but he…he just couldn't fight it off. It was this feeling of dread billowing over him like he had lost even when he had everything he could possibly ever want.

He was just being stupid, that's all. He was just crashing after running high on that rush of love. The only thing he had to be upset about were the teeth marks Shane had left all over Cam's neck. Part of him as mad that Shane got intimate with his boyfriend at all, even though he knew it wasn't really his fault and Cam had looked so apologetic over it he had thought the green ranger was going to have a heart attack from stress alone, and part of him was mad because he had never thought to do anything like that before. He was tempted to ask Cam if he had liked it, but knew that would bring up too many negative feelings within the tech to get a real answer. Plus, it was kind've like a trick question. Even if he legitimately wanted to know. He would just have to try it later, see the results for himself.

Because Cam would be there later, and would _want_ to be there later, and would be happy later and ready to cuddle later and accepting and not begrudging and completely happy with Dustin later.

There weren't any problems. They were fine.

He had nothing to worry about.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

The worst part about love potions (aside from losing your freewill and running around acting like a complete loon) is that even when the intended purpose had worn off you could still remember with distinct clarity everything that had transpired whilst you were under its effects.

And its effects weren't completely terrible, Shane supposed. There were far worse things out there. It could have been poison, it could have rotted his skin off or made him blind or turned him evil or given him the unstoppable desire to partake in his teammates blood, or something. And as far as losing complete control of his emotions or his body at least, it could've been worse. It didn't completely control his emotions it had simply…planted that desire; burning and insatiable, within him. All it did was inspire lust and create these strong, false amorous desires. It was up to him how he approached this, how he tackled and expressed his…love for Cam.

He'd been running it through his head, again and again, everything that had happened. Every moment; every feeling, _his_ feelings, Cam's reactions, everything that had transpired while he had been…not himself, and the only thing it left him with was a gigantic headache that he had ironically dubbed a love hangover.

Loving Cam had been…exhilarating. He constantly felt happy just being around him. Being near him had been enough. Doing things for him, watching him work. Thinking…

He _liked_ watching Cam work. Or, he had liked. Seeing him so at home, so comfortable with what he was doing, how he fit into the technical aspects of their job. Watching Cam in his element had set off this perpetual train of fondness that refused to be denied within him. He loved…he _had_ loved watching Cam be brilliant, be amazing, do what others could only dream of doing. It made him feel breathless, lightheaded, dizzy just thinking about how amazing the green ranger was.

And there were other…the potion had made him notice how…had made him physically attracted to Cam. Had made him love his…his everything. It seemed that even his flaws were to be cherished, inside and out. His hair, his skin, his eyes, his…arms, _everything_, Shane had loved it all. He had wanted to touch him, trace patterns across the other's skin, feel the texture of his hair, steal away his glasses so he could have unlimited access to those chocolate-brown eyes. It's unsettling now to think of how frustrated he had been at the tech's clothes for blocking his view of that body and…but that's something else entirely.

He had seen Cam naked once, on accident. When he and Dustin had thought the green ranger had passed out they got a…sneak peak of the physique hiding underneath those baggy layers. Shane had almost forgotten about it entirely; were it not for the love potion it would have been completely wiped from his mind, but with his…his need for Cam he couldn't stop thinking about his…the smooth expanse of skin, his muscles, subdued but clearly present, his…

He's humiliated, thinking about it now.

And as much as that would plague him, those needs weren't the biggest issues.

It had been surprisingly comfortable, being with Cam. _That_ is what shook him to the core, _that_ is what's going to keep him up at night. All those thoughts the potion had inspired hadn't been unreasonable. They were logical they weren't…outlandish. He had appreciated the simplicities he had…

Everything the potion had made him feel had been like…little light bulbs going off, shining in the darkness. It was almost everything that he had done before, when he had reached out to Cam, but it was all the things he had never thought about. All of these subconscious ideas that the love potion simply delved deep for and dragged into the light.

He…he liked touching Cam. He had thought it was simply comforting before but he _did_ like touching him and making him happy. He liked his sarcastic wit, he enjoyed talking to him and…being around him, with the love potion it all just…clicked. Like everything was how it was supposed to be. Like the one thing he had been missing was...the one thing lacking, the reason for their rifts, the reason for their tension, the reason it was so unbalanced was because of…

Because of love.

Was that all they needed?

Was that all…but he couldn't think about it because all of _that_ hadn't been real. All of this, now, his confusion, was simply an echo; he was just reliving the memory of that time. How could he know any of it was real? And he wanted…he wanted to…well he wanted to bash his head against the wall but he _also_ wanted to just…detach himself. To forget everything that had happened and just sit and _think_, evaluate, see if…if it was really…

So he sat. And he thought. He ignored the afternoon's events and thought back to all the time he had spent with Cam. Every moment. He thought back to their begrudging friendship, his reluctance with sharing Dustin. That moment at the skate park, when he watched Cam crash off of the ramp and sprain his ankle, how angry he had been, with both of them, and the growing concern that refused to leave him alone. His hatred as using him for Hunter bait. His worry over Cam's isolation, his…his need to make things better, to show him love and support. He wanted to be there, _he_ wanted to be the one to help, to be near to Cam, to be allowed into that secret sanctum, _him_, no one else and…

He could push it off as leadership. He could pretend that he had simply done what he thought was necessary but…

It had always been there. He just never wanted to…he never thought he would like…love another guy.

And he loved Cam.

That wasn't the potion talking, that wasn't a memory or a fever dream, that was real.

He loved Cam.

And now he is going to spend the rest of his night hating Lothor with every fiber of his being for coming up with a stupid love potion in the first place for making him figure it out, for not allowing him to live on in blissful ignorance.

Because he couldn't hate Dustin. He couldn't hate either of them, not for being happy. This wasn't their fault. This wasn't anyone's fault; it was simply the way of the world. Life was messy, it always had been. If everything fit together all snug and tight there wouldn't _be_ an evil space ninja trying to take over the world. There wouldn't be war, or hate, or violence. If everything balanced it wouldn't be _living_.

It would just be some dream world. Highly unrealistic, wildly fanciful.

It tortured him, hurt so bad he felt physically wounded, thinking over how…how he had forced himself on Cam. How he had…it had felt so good to finally touch him. To touch him to kiss him to feel that heat building and be the one who…who made Cam feel so…

How could it be allowed for one person to have so much sway over his entire being? How was it allowed for someone to be so flawless? How could someone that wonderful be shared with the world?

Why him?

When did the desperate need to be there, to kiss him…he shuddered just thinking about how good they had…how much he wanted and still wanted to…

The vision of Cam arching up under him, moaning, flushed, was burned into his memory; vivid as the moment it happened. He loved it, despised it, longed to make it happen again and wanted to break his hands over doing it in the first place. That potion had made him far too bold. He didn't have any right to violate Cam like that, to do those things to…touch him, watch him squirm and…

He kept trying to say no. He kept trying to push Shane off but he had just kept going, stubborn, bulled through, because he was stronger than Cam, he could force…

Just the idea of finishing that thought left him gagging, loathing himself, and the memory of salt and skin was fresh on his tongue, his teeth biting against the warmth, pulsing…

God he wanted to touch Cam now. He wanted to go back and finish what he started, just reminiscing was making him…stop, he had to stop…

What had happened next was as cold a shower as any. He remembered the despair he felt and breaking Cam, shattering the beauty, that joy, making him cry. He had felt so hollow ruining him, destroying that peace, that smirk, and replacing it with sorrow and bitterness and guilt…

He had forced himself on Cam. He had…forced him to engage in intimate physical interaction and he _knew_ it had…it had felt good for both of them, knew Cam had somewhat enjoyed what he had…

But he had _forced_ him, and Cam loved Dustin, and didn't want to hurt him and _Shane_ didn't want to hurt him either and cheating…no, Shane had forced him, but it had wounded him so badly…hurt him so much…

And that killed Shane to, more than the rest of it. Because Cam loved Dustin so much, really loved him, enough to beat the stuffing out of Hunter and to learn how to skateboard and to go to all of his races and to support him and to do everything Shane couldn't do for him anymore. Cam loved Dustin, undeniably, unquestionably. Deep and unconditional. They were perfect for each other, they balanced each other, they _deserved_ each other and anything else they could possibly ever want.

But that didn't involve Shane.

No matter how much he wished it different, no matter how badly he prayed for it to be otherwise, no matter how much he longed touch that quiet brilliance, it never would.

He wasn't meant to join their perfect world.

And that was just something he was going to have to live with.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>Endnotes:<p>

So…are you guys surprised by the love thing too, because I was. I was just happily typing along and then all of the sudden Shane's heart to heart with himself progressed really, really quickly. And well, it's about time anyway.

Short, I know, but it felt done. I do have the next few moves planned out but I believe they deserve a separate chapter all to themselves.

Many thanks to James Birdsong and the lovely ValkyrieNyght for reviewing! Hiya James, welcome to the fold! Thanks for the thumbs up, it always brightens my day. Valkyrie, cross my heart I actually _did_ have a majority of this chapter written before I got your reviews, see, I'm getting better! I couldn't help but laugh because of just exactly how much feeling in-touchness Shane was finally getting. It's backlog I tell you, a long time coming.

Thoughts? Jibes? Queries?

If so, you know where I am.

Until next time.


	4. It Only Takes A Moment

Chapter 4

It Only Takes A Moment

I don't own "Hello, Dolly!" though if I did I would be the happiest girl ever.

Many thanks to ValkyrieNyght and The Tempestuous Muse for putting up with my shenanigans. You guys keep me from getting too crazy.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>Past experience was enough of a glaring reminder to Shane that these...feelings, conflicts, between he and Cam would be best put to rest if addressed immediately as opposed to letting them fester. Cam would probably protest the need for it, assuming that Shane only wanted to talk about their…activities and the results thereof (because he was stupidly bullheaded about weakness, about emotions in general). Logic, that thing he long abandoned the moment he put on his first set of ninja robes, kept urging that this was too soon, that he didn't really know what love <em>was<em> (true love, not chemically induced) and that this was a rash move, a stupid move. It wasn't entirely necessary.

And every time that thought or any like it even just _brushed_ against the edge of existence the memory of Cam, sobbing, wrecked in his arms would reemerge and that agonized feeling of sorrow, desperate to comfort, emulating the other's grief would come with it, just as startlingly identical and genuine as the feelings stirred up in simple reminiscence. Hurting Cam destroyed him, and despite how much better the green ranger had fared the ordeal than he had, despite the fact that this was definitely of less importance to him than it was to Shane, still been hurt.

Mending had to be done, among other things.

He knew, vaguely, that admitting his feelings would probably be a very bad idea. Cam wouldn't return them, couldn't, he was occupied, spoken for, but Shane just…he didn't want to keep them in. He had _done_ that before and it didn't help anybody. This was…purely a selfish indulgence. Odds were, as much as it pained him to think, Cam would immediately move on and push their conversation into his area of _"things never spoken of again"_ and that would be that.

Shane would have been worried about it bothering the tech had Cam not made it clear how mentally capable he was. He probably wouldn't treat Shane all that different; his dedication to professionalism was too great and they had bigger worries, bigger enemies to deal with. Shane just…he needed to say it. He needed Cam to hear it, wanted to put all his cards on the table.

And then throw them in a trash can and forget about them for a long, _long_ time.

Because while he had never realized it Shane had surrendered his ability to withhold secrets from the green ranger a very long time ago. When Cam needed someone, needed support, Shane offered it wholeheartedly and refused to keep any of his plans or thoughts or ideas secret. They had worked together to protect Dustin. He trusted Cam implicitly with anything and everything, he couldn't think of functioning any other way. Cam had been his confidant in the messier worries of being team leader.

It was different than it was with Dustin. With the yellow ranger he could speak about almost anything, nothing was out of bounds, too extreme, too silly. There was a perpetual stream of support and understanding from Dustin, a never ending acceptance. Short of declaring war on humanity and enslaving the earth Dustin would always, _always_ be by his side.

And until Shane had really gotten to know Cam he hadn't seen any flaws with this arrangement. Hadn't known there were problems.

But Cam always seemed to pinpoint all the weak spots, even when he wasn't present.

With Dustin Shane couldn't…he couldn't really express his worries about what they were doing. Or he could, but he just…Dustin didn't level with him. Dustin held him up as some kind of super hero to be worshiped and praised and with Cam...

Cam knew he was human; expected him to fail, looked for it, waited for it. Cam wasn't stuck in a never-ending loop of optimism, Cam was a realist, maybe even more of a pessimist because just having an average understanding as to the odds could _still_ get your hope up for the better and Cam didn't want to ever feel that piece of him die. He was paranoid, took preventative measures with _everything_ but he was…honest. At least when he felt like it. He wouldn't soften the blow (except for Dustin) or attempt to deny anything (_again_ for Dustin). The world was mean and he knew it and scoffed at anyone who would try to say it differently.

It was odd, becoming the cheerleader. Because that's what he was when it was just him and Cam. He'd try to keep things on the bright side and Cam would fight him the entire way, only conceding when it became painfully obvious that it would be stupid to object.

Cam never made him put on a front when he was scared, never asked him to always be courageous.

Cam didn't worry about his weaknesses. In fact, Shane had a sneaking suspicion that the green ranger appreciated them more than any other facet of his personality.

It was just one of the quirks that made him Cam.

He was worried, of course, about things taking a turn for the worse. For Cam to beat the snot out of him like he had Hunter, for him to declare his hatred for all things Shane, for him to resign himself to complete silence whenever Shane was near.

He was afraid that Cam, in a fit of rage, would tell Dustin, and then he would lose both of them.

And then he would have to spend the rest of his nights losing at Texas Hold em to Hunter, and lamenting the cruel, cruel way of the world. Perhaps he would wait in futile hope for Cam and Dustin's love to die but even if it _did_ he didn't think he could ever take action simply because of how destroyed they would be.

But he had to tell him. He wasn't going to keep it all bottled up and wait for it to explode out of him. He was going to get it out of the way _now_, quick, fast, like ripping off a band aid.

A really messy, latched-to-his-soul band aid.

With _feelings_.

Predictably Cam wasn't all that hard to find. He was in his lab, just like he _always_ wasin his lab whenever he wasn't training or faffing about with Dustin. Shane was still at a loss as to why the tech hadn't just moved a bed in there so he could streamline the entire process to obtain optimum efficiency, though he was glad he hadn't. It wasn't like the green ranger needed further encouragement to work himself into the ground.

Dustin, Shane knew, was busy with his shift at Storm Chargers so there was no worry of interruptions from him. It would just be he and Cam, face-to-face, honest to the point of brutality and without the fear of holding anything back. It would be their first time alone since the love potion and it only brought him the briefest hint of humor that it will undoubtedly be far messier _this_ time.

Cam didn't look up when he entered, didn't even pause his work or send a greeting. He had known Shane was going to show up eventually, though his reaction still…hurt. Cam was playing on the defensive, refusing to look at him, refusing to allow Shane to get a read on him, and once more the red ranger swore revenge to Lothor for making him hurt the one he loved.

There was no way that wasn't clichéd to begin it, and attempting to make small talk would only put Cam further on edge so Shane simply jumped right in and leaned against the metal lab table a couple feet down from where Cam was hunched over, in all appearances consumed with his work. But Shane knew him better than that. Cam knew _exactly_ how far away he was, had catalogued everything from his posture to his footwear in less than three seconds and he was probably already deducing all possible outcomes and appropriate responses for a conversation that hadn't even happened yet.

_Always prepared_.

"We need to talk," he announced, keeping his voice as level and unintimidating as possible.

Cam didn't freeze at the declaration, wasn't surprised, but didn't look at him either, his hands consumed with the tangle of miniscule wires.

"Then talk," Cam murmured, trying to come off as nonchalant.

Denial, of course, or a free pass. Cam was willing to let it slide, to let his actions slip into the realm of the forgotten. It appeared as charity, as a kindness, but Shane knew there was a cost. It was only allowed if they played by Cam's rules. If they didn't discuss their feelings on it _at all_.

That wasn't a price Shane was willing to pay.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, voice tinged with regret that would never come close to expressing how genuinely _awful_ he felt. "I couldn't control it and I…I'm _so_ sorry Cam. I'm sorry I made you feel so…" he trailed off knowing he could never describe the other's sorrow in a way that wasn't patronizing because Cam felt it, he _lived_ it, he knew all too well what Shane was referring to.

Though drowning in remorse he didn't miss Cam's startling response to his apology. Brown eyes immediately snapped up towards his, shocked, Cam's first genuine reaction. It was unplanned making Shane gasp. Cam was surprised, he hadn't expected Shane to apologize. But why? Why wouldn't Shane apologize? Did Cam think he was completely blameless?

The green ranger obviously gathered himself, eyes still troubled and unsure _(but of what?)_ and he swallowed, nodding to Shane quickly before turning back to his work.

"It wasn't your fault," he said coolly, pulling at the wires.

Cam was retreating, finished with the conversation like all the healing that needed to be done was complete. Shane withheld a sigh, reached forward and grabbed Cam's arm so that he couldn't completely withdraw. Physical contact it seemed, always prevented Cam from doing that. As though mere physical contact tethered him to the outside world, kept him from getting lost inside his own head. Unintentionally Cam looked back up, a deeper emotion, fear, flickering through his eyes, strong enough to almost make Shane retreat.

What was he afraid of? Did he think Shane was going to do it again, that he enjoyed it so much he wanted a second round? Cam didn't _have _to play along with him this time, could easily choke him out if Shane tried to…what was wrong?

He hadn't noticed how close he had been getting, leaning in because distance always made it harder to read Cam. The eyes widened but Cam didn't pull away, still afraid, and he vaguely registered that the tech was shaking underneath his hands, just as he had when they were indulging in the more sordid aspects of human interaction.

_Crap_, that's not something he should be thinking about now. He needed to stay focused, Cam was hurting, Cam was afraid, Cam was close, so _very_ close and he was magnetic, tantalizing, pulling him…

It had been so _very_ easy to just kiss Cam. To tilt his head down and claim what could never be his; to cup his cheek, his fingers relaxed, casual, as though it were nothing more than a handshake, as though it held no deeper meaning. He' thought that maybe the potion had…oversold it a bit. Had built up his expectation of Cam but it was just as remarkable, just as ridiculously good feeling as it had been the first time (and it had been _ridiculously_ good). It was so simple that it _hurt_, to think that he would never get to do this again, to think he would never get another chance to just…

Motion, Cam's lips moved against his, determined but gentle made him gasp; he loved the feel, the warmth that spread, a pleasant glow coated his body. There was a hand, a feather-light touch against his cheek, the thumb rubbing small circles so delicately that Shane had to smile, breaking apart from Cam unhindered euphoria.

He pulled back, eyes half-lidded as he took in breathless Cam; flushed, eyes wide in confusion, and staring, frantically searching for words.

The world crashed back down on Shane, ruthless in its truth and he immediately removed his hands, pushing himself back a few steps so that he couldn't do anything _else_ as remarkably stupid as that had just…

Didn't he learn _anything_? How could he be so incredibly counter productive?

This was supposed to be about helping Cam, not entertaining his libido!

Fearfully he glanced back up at the green ranger who appeared to still be frozen in place. One hand was pressed against his mouth as though doubting what had happened, other hand clenched at his chest because it hurt so…it had to hurt so…

His eyes were reddening with unwept tears, watery and vulnerable and Shane just wanted to smash himself into a wall in self loathing, as though that could atone for his sins.

"Cam," he whispered, voice coming out choked. He reached forward, trying to establish a new lifeline, desperate to keep Cam _here_ where he was loved, where he was wanted, _needed_.

The tech jerked away from his touch but didn't turn his gaze away, eyes displaying a deeper wound that he could barely begin to understand.

"You _bastard_," Cam spat, tears leaking down his cheeks. "What the hell are you trying to prove?"

Shane stumbled, confused, shocked at the venom in Cam's voice. He wasn't trying to prove anything, he had just wanted Cam, and he knew he shouldn't have…it didn't make any sense…why was he so angry? Why had he been so afraid?

Why had he kissed him _back_?

He didn't have to _now_. There was nothing, it wasn't a reflex, it wasn't…why, why did he? The only reason he could have, the only reason he didn't punch Shane in the face had to be because he…

Because he _wanted_ to.

The pieces fell together slowly.

…because he had _wanted_ to kiss Shane. He had been afraid because he had liked it. But it wasn't just…Cam wasn't that selfish. Shane knew Dustin couldn't be _that_ bad that the tech had to…take care of his needs somewhere…Cam had wanted…Cam had…Cam was angry because he…Cam had…

Piece by piece the picture was made, complete and undeniable.

Because Cam had wanted it _then_ too, that's why he was mad, that's why he was betrayed, that's why he had been scared, because he had wanted, and he _still_ wanted and…

Cam wanted Shane.

He choked on nothing, processing the thought as he watched the conflicted, wounded green ranger attempt to glare him into nothingness.

But how? Why? Cam had Dustin, Cam _loved_ Dustin, anyone with half a brain could see that. Their bond was special, coveted, powerful, unattainable by the likes of mere mortals. Cam was ridiculously devoted to the yellow ranger, had wept for him, defended him, protected and needed _him_. Why, why would he want Shane? Why would he…did he…did he…

It was so…miraculously wonderful that Shane didn't even want to admit it, because hope was such an easy thing to destroy as it was to cause destruction, but he couldn't…he couldn't help but think that maybe, _maybe_…

Maybe Cam loved him too.

Which explained _so_ much, why Cam had avoided him, why he had seemed angry with him, why he had responded to Shane's approaches, why he had been so broken…because he knew he couldn't have it, knew it wasn't there, that Shane wouldn't _ever_ offer it, and he _did_ love Dustin, and he…

_Cam loved him __**too**__._

Nothing…not even that potion…_nothing_ compared to that feeling of elation, that absolute _joy_ at just that simple thought, and Shane immediately understood why Dustin and Cam were so absurdly happy _all_ the time, because it was…this was completion.

It's like he found a part of himself he never knew was missing.

Cam, still crying, curled his fist so tight that Shane was surprised he hadn't broken anything yet, continued shrinking away from him, thinking that Shane was mocking him, punishing him and that just wasn't something Shane could let slide. Still dazed at the sudden revelation he strode across the room, closing the distance between them in three steps before he grabbed the side of Cam's face gently, wiping away the tears. Cam shuddered and tried to turn away but Shane wouldn't let him, kept his grip firm but gentle and stared, trying to think of how he could possibly ever explain…how he could _somehow_ put into words everything he felt.

But he was never very good with words, and when the bitter anger in Cam's eyes melted back into confusion, into fear, Shane knew he didn't really need to say anything.

The kiss was not as passionate as the last, not as pressing or needy. It was a simple little thing; basic, just the briefest moment of contact before Shane leaned back, titling his forehead against Cam's as he had so many nights ago. Even as emotional as he was Cam couldn't help but connect the dots, couldn't deny the evidence before him. The tension immediately left his body, muscles loose and heavy in sudden fatigue. Now that there was no fear of battle Shane gathered Cam into his arms, hugging the green ranger as close as he could comfortably manage even though the other still struggled uselessly against his hold, on principal more than anything else, and Shane couldn't help but laugh at the fierce stubbornness that was Cam.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling so…wonderfully victorious, even though it wouldn't…even though after this he couldn't…but that was something to worry about _later_.

Right now the world was his.

A sob wracked through Cam, shuddering, and tried to tug away again, hand pressed tight against his face, "Stop it, don't- don't say that, you don't mean…"

"I love you," he repeated, cutting off Cam's refusals, and the tech sobbed again, finally giving up his battle and clutching onto Shane's shirt, grip tight like it was his only lifeline.

There were a few shaky breaths, Cam trying to compose himself, to regain control and he shook his head desperately, "…just the potion," he gasped, loathing so great that Shane almost reeled from it, "…not…you don't…"

_Explain the facts; logic is something Cam can't deny._

"I love you," he urged again, kissing the top of the tech's head, "and that's _not_ the potion, or a spell, or anyone _else_ talking. It's just _me_, and I love you."

And that was all that needed to be said before the floodgates were open again, tears soaking into the front of his shirt. It was exactly like last time, except Shane knew what was wrong, and he would stay, devoted to this person until they had worked it out, until everything was clear.

Because Shane knew…he knew in the very depths of his soul that this would be their last and only chance to do this, that he had already pushed too far, overstepped his boundaries but he…love made you do stupid things, right? Because after this…he had known coming into this that they wouldn't talk about it again. That this didn't change much of anything. Cam loved, _loved_ him and he would…he would live off of that, would _have_ to live off of just that, just the knowledge of it. Because he was stronger than Dustin, emotionally, he was stronger than _both_ of them. And Dustin didn't _love_ Shane, he just loved Cam and while that hurt, while he almost hated his best friend for that, he knew and Cam knew that he and the green ranger were perfect for each other. They were _meant_ to be together.

Cam and Shane…they were just a pipe dream, a fleeting fancy. Eventually Cam would…he would forget Shane, maybe _(and dear __**God**__he hoped not because the very idea made him feel like he was dying inside)_ it would fade away and he could move on with Dustin and Shane would just…

"…I love you," a choked whisper, soft against his neck but _so_ strong, insistent that Shane shuddered, guilty with his doubt.

Cam wouldn't forget him, Cam hadn't…Cam wasn't moving on.

Cam _loved_ _**him**_**. **

Him and not Hunter, or Blake, or Tori. Cam loved _him_.

Why did something so astonishing hurt so much?

Cam shivered lightly, a portion of the earlier tension returning, steeling himself "I love Dustin…too and-"

"I know," Shane broke in, and Cam relaxed again, slumping against his chest with a quiet sigh.

"Of course you do," he whispered with a small fondness, not at all patronizing, and Shane laughed, combing a hand through his hair.

"I'm awesome like that."

This time it was Cam's turn to laugh, a genuine, rare thing, and Shane hugged him tighter, glad to not be met with any resistance.

Shane wished that memory's weren't so fleeting, so easily forgotten. You can drill them and drill them but eventually the smells and colors and concepts all just melt away into one big blur, until the only thing your remember is the vague notion of what happened and intellect has to fill in the rest of the details. He wanted to bottle this instant and save it away for when he his most weary, to keep it for those seconds that he might begin to doubt, when he felt alone, and experience it all over again. Just holding Cam was contentment, it was really all he needed.

That was really all he would ever need.

But they couldn't stay there forever, the world demanded more from both of them; more work, more monsters to fight, more teams to lead. They had duties to uphold and others…Dustin, anxiously awaiting the return of normality.

_Sometimes sacrifices have to be made_.

Do it like a band aid, quick, don't draw it out.

Don't make it more painful than it has to be.

"I just wanted to tell you," Shane confided, steeling himself for the return of the rules. For he and Cam going back to there respective places. "And…" he trailed off, resisting the urge to play with Cam's hair, "I'm mad at you."

The tension was back in Cam's body immediately, and he jerked his head away, staring at the red ranger with mixed looks of shock and confusion.

Shane continued before he lost his nerve, pulling away from Cam sorrowfully. "At least, I _should_ be mad at you, you…now that I think of it you could've…"

He didn't need to finish the thought before comprehension lit up the tech's eyes and guilt; heavy and unmatched immediately came after making Shane despise himself despite the necessity of it. Because even though he was…momentarily blinded by the…by everything that was happening, _Cam_, he knew now, everything, and the tech hadn't…

He had indulged and he shouldn't have. Shane couldn't rightfully blame him, had their positions been switched and he had known how much he loved Cam he would have…not that he's proud to admit it…but it would just be so _tempting_ to finally get what you thought you'd never…what would never be…just to experience it, just _once_…

But Dustin deserved better.

Dustin deserved better than just about any of them could give him. Deserved more than the world had already thrown at him. He deserved absolute devotion, at least physically, even if Shane would always have a tiny piece to himself, Dustin deserved at least _that_ much. Shane would've confided in the yellow ranger all of this if he weren't so sure it would destroy the confidence the curly-haired teen had worked so hard to obtain. The whiff, the idea of it would…shatter him and Shane couldn't…_wouldn't_ allow anything to hurt him.

Dustin was his best friend. He was as vital to Shane's well being as any of his organs, he was a part of him.

And that is why he had chosen to…reinvent the meaning of "tough love".

He grabbed Cam by his shoulders, staring him straight in the eye as though they were simply picking up just any frank discussion of theirs that in no way involved confessing their feelings.

"I'm mad at you," he repeated, trying to sound reasonably believable, "So I'm going to…avoid you, a little, stick with Dustin." He shook his head in wonder, wanting to laugh at how ridiculously astray this conversation had gone from what he had originally anticipated. "Okay?"

Cam picked up on it faster this time, choosing to simply nod and allow silent communication to get the rest.

They weren't going to tell Dustin, but Cam wasn't getting off scot free, though Shane felt like he was getting punished too. Tough love, it would be better for both of them in the long run. This way neither one of them could do something they would really regret.

A gentle touch (odd, Cam being so careful, like Shane was delicate, like he would destroy him otherwise) against Shane's hand brought his eyes back up from the floor, he didn't even remember looking down, and Cam squeezed the hold briefly, somehow imparting all the love and intimacy of their kiss, knowing that this was their final demonstration of affection until…

No, no until.

They had reached the end.

Shane didn't look behind him once he convinced himself to leave, but he could feel Cam's eyes on his back, watching until he ducked around the corner, out of sight.

Maybe…though doubtfully, out of mind as well.

…yeah, doubtfully.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>Endnotes:<p>

So…for the record, the editing process goes a lot _slower_ when me and my sister are in the same room. It probably has to do with the obligatory amount of sibling amuse that is doled out.

Just if anyone was curious.

And…yeah, this chapter did _not_ go as planned, which is why in general, I don't plan things. Shane wasn't working with me for the whole, "Super mad at Cam" thing that was supposed to happen, he was too elated by his discovery to really get into it. Stupid character…not wanting to cooperate.

Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ to everyone who reviewed last chapter (and it's predecessor), you are, undoubtedly, the bomb-diggidies. yin-yang69combo, valid points all, the Dustin/Shane part of the Dustin/Shane story will actually be starting up _next_ chapter (and it only took like, 40 chapter right?) and it _will_ happen…and it will be awesome…though I am biased. Rogue Ranger, welcome back; hope life is getting back to normal! I'm glad you approve of my steam, I as worried it would come off as awkward and contrived. ValkyrieNyght, double thanks for the flag wave; it helped me finish up the chapter.

A few interesting quotes from joined sister editing evening:

1. (Over comma usage)

Muse: "It's not about my hatred for comma's, it's about standards."

Which lead to this delightful quote from Valve's Team Fortress Two:

"_Look, mate, you know who has a lot of feelings? Blokes that bludgeon their wives to death with a golf trophy. Professionals have __**standards**__."_

2. Muse: "I think I've figured it out, when you hit your comma lists you miss-use your articles, as in, _you don't use them, __**at all!**_"

Me: "…I guess asking you what an article is isn't going to make you happy."

Technical terms, meh, who needs em'?

3. My sister argued for the "With _feelings"_ line, I hope you enjoyed it.

If you didn't, not my fault.

4. "faffing about" was previously "flouncing around" but my sister was adamant that the only one on the team who would really do that was Dustin, because he's just especially cool like that.

5. Muse: "Semi colon bitch, use it!"

Nuff said.

6. Muse: "There's no gentle way to grab someone's face."

Me: "He's a ninja."

Her: "Okay."

Problem solved.

7. (On slash fiction trends)

Muse: "Why do people always write boys crying?"

Me: "…he's a ninja?"

Muse: "…no."

8. Muse: "If he's crying why isn't he snotty?"

Me: "He's. A. _Ninja_."

Because that's the answer for everything in life.

Until next time.


	5. Happiness

Chapter 5

Happiness

I don't own You're a Good Man Charlie Brown.

The sweetest version of it: http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=S1B9 jQw5aVU

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't fair to say that Cam hated talking.<p>

He was not averse to conversing, effectively communicating ideas was as much a challenge as any other field of study he had dedicated himself to and while he was faced with a certain amount of trepidation when first broaching a conversation he was not altogether incapable of it. Practice had made him better. That being said, there was a distinct difference between initiating a conversation for the sake of communicating the means towards a common goal with people that held you in good favor and reaching out towards a person with which you have neglected to make proper amends.

…yes, if he were honest he would say that he would probably _never_ give Hunter the apology that he deserved for certain past actions, but with everything that had happened it would be nice to just focus on something else for a bit.

And _that_ was the reason he was staring at his phone in intense deliberation, and _not_ because he could possibly be thinking of calling someone else.

It was…he couldn't…it had been...okay, it _hadn't_ been easier when his feelings were unrequited; it had been mind numbingly awful, but now Shane, _Shane_, really…

It was hard to say, difficult to imagine that the red ranger actually returned even just a _sliver_ of his feelings, let alone…He had been so…relieved, the tension was gone, that constant strain in his chest simply vanished as though it had never been there. Just knowing that Shane…that it _hadn't_ been a lie, that he hadn't been teasing or that he didn't hate him he really…

But that isn't a topic he should dwell on, as pleasant as they are, as inexhaustibly unmatched by any others (save those inspired by Dustin) he needed to be efficient. His brain was needed elsewhere and he… is this what being completely sated feels like? True, ultimately he was lacking in complete dominance of his self absorbed desires (he doubted Shane and Dustin would be as supportive of polygamy as he had come to be) but he still felt…untouchable, in some regard.

At long last, he was finally at peace.

Well, as much as he could be while still _lying_ to Dustin. But the freedom gained from revealing such…weighty details wouldn't justify absolving his guilt. Yes Dustin was strong and capable and he deserved to know, he had more right to than anyone else but…but Shane and Cam couldn't just abandon the years and, for the later, months worth of protective instinct. They both wanted this, they both agreed to it and hell, maybe Shane would get over him and fall in love with…Hunter (or something as equally soul crushing and deplorable, like Marah) and Cam would end up being just a fond memory. That would probably be for the best. Despairing, but true. Until then however, Cam was going to have to stick to withholding information and praying that Shane is much better at pretending to be uninterested than he was.

And in the meantime Cam would find other things to occupy his attention. Hence, the phone confrontation.

Well, there was no time like the present.

He dialed the number before he could alter his decision, solidly committing him. As expected Hunter picked up almost immediately afterwards, a distinct hint of confusion in his voice. "Cam?"

There was a brief silence were Cam reminded himself that hanging up would be a bad idea and that he should _probably_ get to the point so he cleared his throat awkwardly, repeating the lines he had so thoroughly practiced.

"What are you and Blake doing for Thanksgiving?"

Because hell, they had nowhere else to be right?

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

November had kind've slipped right through Dustin's fingers. It wasn't like he hadn't been paying attention or anything but saving the world and macking on earth's greatest boyfriend kind've had a way of taking priority over "time management" and the likes of calendars. To be honest he probably wouldn't have noticed how close to Thanksgiving they were if school hadn't let out for the holiday. But here it was, turkey day was a few days coming, and now he got to give thanks to life not sucking as much as it could over whatever take-out he and his mom managed to scrounge up.

…so they weren't the most festive of people, but his mom was a hard working lady and he while he had mastered the art of hamburgering, cooking a turkey still alluded him. They would make do with what they had, but it could be worse.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Liv wasn't coming home until after Thanksgiving. Apparently she was getting serious with some guy named Ted…or Todd…or Tom…or Phil or something like that, and she was going to spend the holiday with _his_ family that probably had a mom and a dad and two aunts and five uncles and a baker's dozen of cousins and second cousins and family friends crammed into a warm, well-lit house that was just bursting to the seams with merriment and joy and whimsy and _stuff_…and maybe some glitter. Why not? They would probably all congregate around a huge flat screen tv and chat about the "big game" and football stats and pie recipes and catch up and reminisce about the "good ole' days" and share embarrassing memories about "good ole' Phillip" to Liv while _chortling_ over hot apple cider. Because _that's_ what they did. And _then_ after everyone who wanted to pitched in, and a few of those that hadn't, had finished with the cooking they would all sit down around a mishmash of tables and chairs that they had to borrow from other rooms because there were just _so_ many people and then they would stuff themselves until they just couldn't eat anymore, until belts had to be loosened and body slimmers became a moot point and then they would all collapse back onto the couches and ottoman's and coffee tables (no matter how many times the mom had warned them to stay off) and rugs and reminisce about the "good ole' days" some_ more_. Because _that's what they __**did**_. Cheerfully exuberant over all the never-ending gifts for which they got to be thankful.

…at least, that's what he thinks it has to be like. He's only seen that kind of Thanksgiving in movies (even when his dad was around it still hadn't been perfect) but Shane had told him a lot of _his_ Thanksgiving stories, and it sounds a lot like that.

Maybe one day he and Cam would have a super Thanksgiving like that one. Like, whenever they finished saving the world and Sensei had been un-guineapigged and they lived together in a warm and cozy place of their own. They could figure out how to cook a turkey together. If anyone would know how it'd be Cam, and they could make pie and figure out football because Dustin didn't know what was so fascinating and Cam could probably guess who the winning team was by analyzing their statistics. Eventually they would both get so bored they'd switch to some really awful movie, and Cam would comb his fingers through Dustin's hair while he explained the finer intricacies of making dinosaur noises.

Because that's what _they_ did.

They could even invite Cyber Cam, if Cam kept him around after they won. He was pretty much family anyway. He always had time to play video games with Dustin.

But that was future Thanksgiving, and it was a really nice thought but was also really depressing compared to present Thanksgiving. Right now he had a sadly empty house that had only the basic essentials for survival, frozen pizza, frozen hamburgers, ready to bake chocolate chip cookies, blankets, electricity…you know, the necessitates. His mom had gotten called off on some last minute business trip to Chicago to do…he's actually not sure. His mom tried explaining it to him once but he had gotten lost in about three seconds. But it put food on the table and a roof over his head so he wasn't complaining.

Still, it was a little lonely. All the others had family coming to, or already in, town. Cam had Sensei (and he heard through the grapevine, i.e., Cyber Cam, that Blake and Hunter would be joining them as well), Tori's sister was coming home along with several aunts and uncles and Shane's house was getting filled to the brim with a great number of miscellaneous relatives. The red ranger said he's not even sure how some of them are related to him, but they're going to be there, pinching cheeks and rubbing elbows and starting up games of flag football in the backyard (seriously, he's not dreaming that one up, Shane says it really happens).

Now Dustin _didn't_ say that he had any family coming over, because his mom was always working so it was never a definite thing and his dad was off doing amazing dad-like stuff in the great yonder, but he didn't say that there _weren't_ any coming. Mostly because he always felt so…like, embarrassed in that department. Shane and Tori were going to have the huge shindigs and he…well, he shouldn't complain, he had his mom, and she counted a lot. No, she counted like, a millions times as much as their families did, because she was _awesome_.

And besides, it wasn't like he would be _completely _alone until she got back, he still had Cocoa.

His neighbor's (whom previously he had very little interaction with beyond the occasional good morning wave) had asked for him to dog-sit their Yorkshire terrier while they were out of town visiting relatives. Well…asked is kind of a nice way of putting it, the daughter had someone else for the job but they canceled at the last minute, which just _happened_ to be around the same time Dustin had been taking out the trash, and apparently he looked wholesome and friendly enough to be entrusted with the life of their dog. He had agreed out of sheer shock more than anything else, because she had seemed so desperate, and before he knew it he had a copy of a key to their house and complete list of the do's and don't of Cocoa-sitting.

That girl didn't know how lucky she was having a Power Ranger watching after her dog. Cocoa would be in good hands this week.

He had never had a dog before, but he had heard the little ones were kinda crazy, like, they overcompensated for their size, but Cocoa was sweet. She didn't bite him or bark at him or anything, all she wanted was for him to throw a ball or to do some belly scratching, both of which he was very capable of doing. He liked Cocoa, she didn't have very many needs and in return for a little food and water and attention she gave him unreserved love. It was _awesome_. He was just supposed to check on her in the morning and the evenings to feed her and walk her, but he had kind've…snuck her over to his house, just for while the family was gone that was, he would give her back eventually. This just helped make sure he wouldn't forget about her, and he kind've felt like a creeper going over to their house anyway and she probably didn't want to be alone anymore than he did…

She was really good company. Listened to all his stories, not like she had a choice but she _really_ looked like she was paying attention, and it was nice to talk to someone outside the team about ranger business. Especially one that didn't have the authority to sideline him and wouldn't judge him and would always love him anyway. Cam was…well, he told Cam almost everything, but there was still some stuff he hadn't…couldn't, talk about. At least not yet.

But Cocoa? Cocoa was all ears. All he had to do was brush her hair and she was on board, ready and raring to go.

He told her about his fear of water and she licked his hand. He told her about Cam and Shane finally talking to each other, and she cuddled against his stomach. He told her about the love potion, how queasy it made him feel, how…scared he was, how he wanted to ask Shane about it, and she nudged her nose against his cheek, leaning against his chest with her forepaws as her tail wagged anxiously, somehow knowing something was wrong.

Man, he really liked Cocoa; he hoped she wasn't another trick by Lothor.

That would just be too mean.

"You would tell me if you were evil right?" he asked, staring at her intently during the most recent bout of hair maintenance. "Eventually? Because it would really suck if you turned into one of Lothor's goons."

"Me?"

Had the voice not sounded so distinctly Shane-like he totally would have believed he had taught Cocoa how to talk through the might of his awesome, but he knew that voice anywhere and happily waved over his shoulder while Cocoa leaned against the arm of the couch, looking at the new arrival excitedly. Not that he could blame her; he was stoked to seen Shane here too. He was just going to play it a little more subtle.

He can do that sometimes.

"Her," he explained, gesturing to the tail wagging Cocoa who, in an attempt to get closer to the red ranger, and started climbing up Dustin and happily yipped over the back of the couch.

Shane laughed and reached a hand out, scratching the top of her head fondly while she tried to lick him, limiting Shane's success. "You got a dog?" He asked, playfully tapping her nose. She responded by trying to maw on his finger but he pulled it away in time, offering his knuckles instead as a licking sacrifice.

"No man, she's my neighbor's." he explained between laughs, "I'm just dog sitting."

Cocoa took the offering gladly, attacking Shane's hand with a gusto. Man he wished he had a camera; this was the kind of cuteness you did not want to miss out on.

Tori would be _so_ jealous.

Shane apparently agreed with him, though mostly on the cuteness, and not so much the pictures. "I think she's too cute to be evil."

Cocoa paused her tongue bathing and barked in agreement, quickly hopping back down into Dustin's lap as Shane made his way around the couch, waiting until he sat down to launch onto the red ranger, licking and nudging and cuddling with renewed glee. Dustin almost felt disappointed that he had been abandoned so easily but was drawn back in when Cocoa paused her new pursuits and gave him an impatient bark, wondering why he had stopped with the scratching. He laughed and joined back in quickly, leaning against Shane as they showered the terrier with as much affection as her little heart could possibly want.

"She's good company," Shane noted, smiling as she rolled onto her back lazily, obviously begging for some stomach attention.

Dustin smiled against Shane's shoulder, playfully flicking the other's hand between scratches. "Yeah, she's a good listener."

Things seemed to be going just smoothly in the world of Cocoa. Her head flopped to the side lazily, the picture of utter content.

He could understand the feeling.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Shane cleared his throat, unconsciously tightening the arm he had placed around Dustin's shoulders. "Hey Dustin?"

The mechanic tickled the spot under Cocoa's throat and received an irritated bat from the terrier, too lazy to do anything more substantial.

"Yeah?" he asked, going in for a second tickle. She narrowed her eyes at him knowingly but made no effort to move. As if to say _"I'm on to you"._

Oh lethargy, what a wonderful thing you are.

Shane shifted uneasily, successfully earning Cocoa's unhappy stare. "You know we're best friends right?"

…what…um…yes?

_Quick now brain, lightning speed freak out time._

Of _course_ they were best friends; Dustin only declared it all the time. Of course Shane backed him up on this because otherwise he would just look like a foolish little kid who declared things and who was simply being humored by other people for the sake of simplicity and Shane had already proven that Dustin didn't have to worry about that only a _million_ times and even Cam had cleared it up for him so _of course_ they were friends. Why did Shane have to ask? Did they become _unfriends_ in the last few days and he didn't even know it? And now Shane was coming to put an end to a thing that Dustin didn't even know had ended and didn't even have a good reason for ending? Holy crap what if Shane was really in love with Cam? They would get together and run off to Zimbabwe to do amazing world changing things because that's what they _did_ and then they'd commute for Lothor battles and maybe, perhaps he should answer the question instead of freaking out because continuing to _not_ answer looked kind of silly and the freakout could be completely unnecessary and…

_Cocoa stop biting my fingers!_

She shrugged, as though it were possible, completely unapologetic of her attack, and resumed her head-flopping-to-the-sideness.

_Sneaky dog_.

Dustin glared at her for a second before feeling Shane's stare against the side of his face and realizing he hadn't said anything yet.

Speaking, right. He should be doing more of that.

"Yeah man, of course we are," He chirped, sounding a lot more relaxed than he actually was. He looked at Shane apprehensively, wondering what was coming next and the red ranger sighed, reaching up to rub the back of Dustin's head.

"I just…wanted to let you know I cared," he explained, and Dustin finally realized that Shane was in one of his rare sharing moods and instantly felt like a heel. Normally when everything was good the red ranger didn't really talk about feelings, he only reached out when major damage control needed to be done, preferring to show how much he cared as opposed to vocalizing it but because of the holidays, and because it was Dustin…

Shane was just confirming what he already knew, out loud, just for him. This wasn't anything bad, it was just…Shane being awesome.

It happened, frequently.

Dustin smiled, happily burrowing himself into Shane's side. "I care about you too Shane, a lot."

He didn't see the sad look in the other's eye as he began to toying with Cocoa's paws again, didn't notice the slight hesitation before Shane responded, rubbing circles into the back of his head.

"I'd never hurt you," he whispered, and Dustin beamed, finally feeling the spirit of the holidays.

"I don't expect you to."

Because Shane was his best friend, his family, his protector. Shane had given him hope.

And even if everything else fell apart, if Cam got sick of him and the other's couldn't stand him, or if his mom never came back or if his sister stayed with Fillmore he would still have Shane.

And that was something he'd never have to worry about.

"I kissed your boyfriend."

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>Endnotes:<p>

Muse suggested the ending to this one; it was too brilliant to pass up.

*evil laughter*

Yep, it's November, how time flies. I was trying to think of a better way to slide that little tidbit in but…nope, I just had to fling it out there.

You know I originally thought when I started writing this I would end up writing all these Christmas scenes during the summer because of where I started off the story. If _only_ I had known.

Next chapter will be slightly more substantial…at least content wise. I promise nothing for length.

Thank you to ValkyrieNyght and Rogue Ranger for you continued reviews. Slightly less thanks for getting a certain song stuck in my head on constant loop Valkyrie. Great song, but it made it slightly difficult for writing the more fluffy fluff scenes. I had to pull out the big guns to counteract it. I'm talking Disney. Rogue, don't worry, the pairing's solid. No more alterations, cross my heart. From now on Cam's taking the backseat.

Oh, and here's a helpful comic I found that dictates the appropriate use of "i.e.":

http:/ theoatmeal. com/ comics/ ie

I invented Cocoa about a year ago and it's ridiculously exciting that she finally gets to see the light of day. Hooray for fluffy dogs!

Until next time.


	6. Follow Your Heart

Chapter 6

Follow Your Heart

I don't own Urinetown

A big thanks to ValkyrieNyght for patiently dealing with my need to overcomplicate…and for smacking me in the head. She's what inspired this chapter to be what it is, she is awesome, and should be told so everyday. Please except this small offering of metaphorical rainbows and puppies as a token to your greatness.

Tempestuous Muse, thank you putting up with my shenanigans, and my constant bings. You have made me a better writer. Thank you.

And last, but not least, thank you Rogue Ranger for fighting for this version. It never would have been without your strong demand for it.

…what? This sounds all final and stuff? Well it's _not_, so stop thinking that.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>The words slipped out before Shane could think of a better response, which would have been anything, <em>anything<em>, but that steady mantra of _"I kissed Cam. I kissed Cam. I kissed Cam"_ had been echoing in his head insistently, loud and blaring. It made it difficult to think. Guilt, pure, unadulterated guilt coursed through his system making it impossible to do more than just _react_ until eventually they tumbled out, though it did little to alleviate his regret. Instead he simply spread his misery.

It's just…Dustin…he's so…

Shane can't help but marvel at how Cam had managed to keep his secrets so long, how he could have possibly kept his feelings from Shane even if they were laughably obvious in retrospect, because he hadn't been in the same room as Dustin for more than two minutes and he already felt a monster, destroying the peace and sanctuary of his best friend. See he knows…sometimes it's difficult, and he hates himself for it, to…to _not_ classify Dustin as some kind of special human being, different from all others. It was obvious that Dustin tried at some point to conform, but he just couldn't understand the purpose behind other's actions, _why_ people behaved the way they did and eventually he just reverted back to him, even if that left him lonely, even if that made him an outcast, because it just made _sense_.

He's unreal. But not…he's just different. _So_ ridiculously different and foreign that the more Shane thinks about it the more Dustin and Cam fit together with all these tiny, intricate niches that just…align perfectly in a way Shane couldn't even begin to understand.

And then he wanted to protect him all over again, which _was_ the point, but he doesn't, because he's _Dustin_. He's Shane's best friend who had never _once_ lied to him even when he probably should have, even a white lie that would have been okay. He's the yellow ranger who he's fought beside everyday, who he trusted with his life, who feared for everyone else before he ever thought about fearing for himself, who welcomed Blake and Hunter with open arms, who was so…

And Shane wasn't like them. He wasn't like either of them. He wasn't remarkably special, if anything he felt like some kind of Boy Scout stereotype. Average, but brave and dependable and stubborn but that was all…he was just moderate, compared to them.

They deserved each other.

But Dustin…Dustin deserved the truth. Or he didn't, he deserved peace, but Shane _had_ to, he just couldn't keep it from him and the words…

The words just slipped out.

He had wanted to protect that thing Cam and Dustin had created, but he couldn't, he _couldn't_ lie. He couldn't sit around knowing how awful he was without Dustin being let in on the secret so he could hate him too. Like he should. Like he deserved to.

It was just another rule to be added to a long list of contradictions.

The worst part was that Dustin didn't even immediately understand what he meant when he said it. Or he did, but he just…misunderstood the application. Completely. Which is partially Shane's fault because he had already forgotten he had a perfectly good excuse and had already given confirmation for kissing Cam…and…well, other things, and _he_ was the one that didn't distinguish because so much had happened in so little time…

Dustin didn't even freeze, didn't stop playing with Cocoa who seemed to have established a new home base on Shane's lap and was thriving there. He just waved it off, literally, pulling away from the terrier long enough to earn a disgruntled glare while Shane numbly scratched her side, confused because there should have been _some_ kind of reaction.

"I know, I saw his neck," Dustin huffed, tickling Cocoa's chin again as if that would get her to move. She stubbornly declined. "But I forgive you for it. I bet you're just as scarred as I am right? Going after Cam like that?" He laughed in recollection, rewarding Cocoa's patience with some heartfelt scratches, brushing past Shane's fingers. "Right?" he asked again, a little louder, and Shane finally realized that Dustin had stopped joking and was looking for reassurance, that Shane couldn't possibly be referring to anything else.

And he felt like something was collapsing inside of him; crumbling to dust when he couldn't respond, his mind blank because he had said his piece, and Dustin finally halted his movements, fear reclaiming him like it had always been there.

Had it always been there? Was that another thing Shane had missed?

"…right?" the yellow ranger echoed again; uncharacteristically quiet, like old Dustin, withdrawn Dustin, and Shane wanted so badly to take it all back, to shove all the pieces back together before he had destroyed them all, torn it apart with his silence.

Was relieving his guilt worth ruining everything?

Cocoa yipped quietly, picking up on the growing tension as both of the rangers halted their movements, both refusing to make eye contact.

"It was afterwards," Shane whispered, because it was difficult enough saying it aloud, and Dustin shuddered against him, like he knew…had he known? Did Cam already tell him?

There was a brief silence where Shane drowned in his thoughts, waiting for…something, anything, a punch maybe, but Dustin simply resumed scratching Cocoa's belly, though the terrier didn't seem to need it anymore. Sensing Shane's inhumanity she abandoned his lap in favor of Dustin's, pressing a worried nose against his cheek as she whined quietly, knowing something was wrong.

"…you wanted to see if it was still there." Dustin declared eventually, voice dead and leaving no room for argument.

Shane hated his doubt, because that's why he…Dustin had doubted Cam, but not only that, he had doubted himself, _and_ Shane, and everything was slipping by too quickly for the red ranger to be able to express otherwise, that Dustin wasn't in the wrong. It was _their_ fault, not his.

Why couldn't he just say that?

Thoughts and half sentences muddled up in his brain, backing up the queue into a disorganized mob because he needed to reply quickly, and _better_, but all he could do was numbly confirm Dustin's suspicions.

"Yes."

Dustin sagged against him for a second before he remembered himself, remembered _why_, and then began to pull away, because he…

He didn't know, he just _doubted_ and…

Shane didn't let him go, even if he should've, and Cocoa whined louder, keenly aware of Dustin's grief.

The yellow ranger's voice came out choked this time as he hugged the small dog closer to him, burrowing his face against her side.

"And it was," he offered again, definitive, and Shane felt as though the floor had dropped out from beneath him, the world swallowing him up because of how…resigned Dustin sounded.

Dustin should never sound this broken. There had to be a rule. And _now_ Shane knew why Cam had insisted on lying, had grown to depend on it, because this was…it _hurt_, not just Dustin, it hurt him, to sit here and declare his love for his best friends boyfriend, and Dustin had already…he had already seen it, probably because he loved them so much, because he valued them so much, and _of course_ they would run off and leave him because that was the story of Dustin's life. People came in, people "loved" him, and then they left him.

Shane didn't want that to happen.

He wouldn't let it. He refused.

Even if Dustin couldn't stand him…he would stay away from Cam _forever_, as much as the thought pained him, if that made things better. He would refuse to leave Dustin's side, even if he hated him, insulted him. He wouldn't leave him alone.

He had promised to take care of him, for _him_, not from some obligation to human decency, but for _Dustin_.

He would fix it.

But he couldn't lie.

"Yes," he whispered; tightening his grip as Dustin attempted to pull away from him, shaking, but he clung on tight, pulling the yellow ranger into his lap and Dustin collapsed against him. Surrendered, but broken.

"…I figured as much." Dustin replied, and Shane hugged him tighter, because he shouldn't have, but Dustin just ignored it, lost in his thoughts. "But I thought I was just overreacting, I do that sometimes right? I'm just a little insecure, there's no way…_no way_…" he trailed off with a bitter laugh, something that sounded too practiced for someone so naturally inclined to joy.

It was all wrong.

"And he liked it too right?" Dustin asked, tense like he's about to spring into action, and maybe he is, "and now you're…"

_Smack_

Shane was honestly as surprised as Dustin was, when he smacked the back of his head, but he had just wanted it to stop, he couldn't let Dustin keep going and close himself off again and he…he needed to be the leader again. He was Dustin's best friend; it was time for him to prove it.

"Stop it," he lectured, turning the brunette so that they could face each other for the first time since this soul-baring exchange began, "stop selling yourself short. Cam _loves_ you, ridiculously; did you see what he did to Hunter's face? How could you…he _loves_ you." Dustin's eyes widened, clearly surprised by his strong insistence. "He tried to pick up skate boarding, for _you_. Not for me, not for Hunter, for _you_, because he cares about _you_, because he wants _you_ around, always, and you two fit perfectly together!" He was ranting now but it didn't matter, he just wanted to fight off Dustin's doubt forever, even if it killed him inside, "You two deserve one another," he finished with a whisper, keeping his eyes locked on Dustin's even though he just wanted to hide away, because it was true but it _hurt_, even if Cam said he…but _they_ were just…

they were just…

…

…_oh_

…

…just _oh, b_ecause…

…

…

_/ Dustin seemed to make everything more interesting without even trying; it was just in his nature. He didn't even know it. /_

…

_/ "Carry me?" Dustin asked pitifully, and if Shane could see through his helmet there was no doubt that he was giving him the puppy dog eyes./_

…

_/…Hunter wagged a finger at him innocently, "I mean if I'm not stepping on anybody toes…"_

_"You're going to ask Dustin out?" Shane asked, pitch raising slightly, and for some odd reason he immediately wanted to follow that with, "If you do I'll break your legs", but the idea of why those words came to mind made him stop to think… /_

…

_/ Dustin tensed but kept his sword at his side, watching him carefully, "You left me. Why did you leave me?"_

_Shane choked on air, his guilt trip from earlier coming back full force._ _/_

…

/ _…He didn't feel odd wrapping an arm around his friend. He had heard that body warmth could help, and after everything else, it didn't hurt to try._

_He ignored the __look__ that Tori gave him when he did it._ /

…

_/ Dustin looked thoughtful for a moment, rubbing his chin with his still-dirty hands. Then a look of excitement lit up his face and he snapped his fingers, clearly an idea in mind._

_"Dude," he started, looking at Cam, "I think it's time for a group hug." /_

…

_/ Dustin's look turns bashful, "I had to open a new bag and it kind of…."_

_"Exploded?" Shane supplied… /_

…

_/ "You asked Dustin out?" he exclaimed, struggling to keep his voice normal._

_Hunter responded with a nod, "Yeah," he started, still looking at the ceiling, "he seemed cool with it."_

_The world may or may not have stopped for Shane at that moment. /_

…

_/ "I'm good looking...right?"_

_He froze mid action, water soaking his shirt. Dustin's train of thought was a unique thing of its own and hard enough to follow on regular days. How was he supposed to do it now when he had skipped from point A to point M without bothering to tell Shane?_

_"Yeah, you're good looking," he responded, working the shampoo through Dustin's hair. /_

…

_/ …It was destroying him, and he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know who to talk to, because his first reaction would have been to go to Dustin, even if he didn't understand, even if it completely flew over his head he always made Shane feel better, he always helped, but he wasn't an option…/_

…

_/ _"_It's like a cape man!" The curly-haired teen declared once he finished his go over, resting the…thing on his shoulders and turning to model it in the mirror. He held the edge up in front of his face like he was Dracula, making dramatic "vampire" faces. /_

…

_/ …he made a beeline for Dustin and gently pried him away from the crimson ranger._

_That was much better. /_

…

…

…_oh_

…

Just…_oh_, because he…he finally got it. Really, truly _got_ it.

He understood how Cam could claim he loved both of them, and how he and Cam could scheme to keep Dustin "safe" and how he had…even this…everything that was happening, somewhere down the line…things got twisted. Somewhere down the line Dustin became more than just a friend, more than family, more than a teammate. He was Dustin, he was sunshine and unique and Shane snatched up as many seconds as he could with the yellow ranger, always wanted to see him smile, hated when he was sad, but he didn't _think_…but it _fits_ and…

…he just _never_ thought of it. And he should have, but it was like he made this wall between him and Dustin so he would never cross that line, so he would never unintentionally hurt him, to keep him safe, because that's what he had…once he had gotten past that…

He would rather hunt for a thousand frogs with Dustin; or listen to Cam drone on about a million things he would _never_ comprehend, or stay up and watch horrible movies all night long with the yellow ranger, or stay in the tech's bed or bake cookies with them or watch re-run after re-run of Power Rangers Alpha Squadron or clean up a living room than do _anything _else and if he could wrap them up in enough plastic bubble wrap, bundle them with blankets and tuck them away from the world's cruelties he would, because _they_, not just Cam, but _they_…

…he could no longer complain any time Hunter called him obtuse now, because holy hell, he _was_.

And _now_ he finally understood why Hunter approached _him_ first about dating Dustin, not because he was his best friend, but because he thought that they were…together.

…and he _really_ liked the sound of that.

He loved Dustin.

…he was ridiculously; undeniably, unquestionably, passionately, insert any other-freaking-adjectives-ly here, in love with Dustin. And maybe he always had been, he couldn't tell. He just knew that…_that_, he felt with Cam, and that simulated thing, and that…easiness, he guessed, was the way to put it, that kind of relief he felt when it was just them. He didn't worry; he didn't….well he _did_, but mostly about _them_, not him, because there was a comfort and rhythm to them that flowed better than...

And Shane had protected himself. Very well. Because there were _so_ many things out there…other people, his family, society, the relationship itself, just…too intimidating to think of, too scary to commit too, because what if everything went wrong? There were _so_ many things that could…why bother taking the plunge? Why bother thinking about it? Why worry over it? It couldn't happen, he had to stay safe, he had to stay strong, he had to keep functioning…

But he didn't want to do that anymore.

_That_ wasn't strength. Strength was fighting for what you wanted, strength was putting yourself out there on the line; strength was what Cam had done, strength was Dustin coming to terms with his feelings, understanding this life changing _thing_, that was strength.

And compared to them, Shane was considerably lacking.

Well, screw that.

He had trailed off, staring at Dustin as his revelation finally settled over him and the yellow ranger squirmed, worried and confused as to why Shane had stopped so suddenly. The skater blinked, feeling, for once, a distinct clarity, and he reevaluated Dustin, searching him for what he had missed. It wasn't…he looked the same; except his eyes were red, because Shane had…and he was fidgeting with Cocoa, uncomfortable under his stare, but he was…the same curly hair, the same brown eyes, nothing was different, it was all the same, it was all familiar, comfortable, _Dustin_…

"What?" the mechanic asked, jittering, his world chaos from Shane just admitting to…and then _this_, and Shane's world was…

He wanted to be selfish too. He wanted to have the moon on a string.

He wanted _them_.

But he knew he couldn't have them. He didn't want to force anything on Dustin by admitting his…feelings, didn't want to make him feel obligated if he knew, but that was lying, and what if he asked Cam? Cam wouldn't lie, and then they'd be back to square one right? Dustin would…but Dustin could…

No.

No more of this. Dustin wasn't as weak as they all thought him to be. He had survived this long on his own, was ridiculously self-sufficient, was cheerfully spending his holidays _alone_ without complaint.

Shane needed to give him more credit.

He needed to let Dustin decide for himself.

And then whatever happened from there…at least they could all be honest. No more lying, no more hiding, no more deceit.

No more sorrow.

Unfortunately Dustin assumed that the answer, whatever it was, wasn't worth waiting for and took advantage of Shane's mental absence and fought off of his lap, lowering Cocoa down to the ground quickly before muttering, "I've gotta go." He was gone in a yellow flash, leaving Shane reaching for empty space, alone with his revelation and a small dog staring at him accusingly.

Thankfully he knew exactly where the mechanic was going and immediately set after him, sending a warning look to Cocoa to behave while they were gone.

For better or worse, some change was going to happen tonight.

He just hoped that neither one of them would get hurt for his mistakes.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

He ran into the lab seconds after Dustin, where Cam, as expected, was tending to his computer, incomprehensible data streaming across the monitor at inhuman speed. With one quick look between the two of them (a longer, more measured look at Shane) the tech was immediately brought up to speed, knowing full well that Dustin wouldn't be in this…suppressed state of agony without it being the result of him coming up to speed on certain matters.

Shane thought he would have been more angry at the red ranger, but much like Dustin, Cam seemed to be expecting it, and withdrew his feelings on the matter almost immediately, that same ache Dustin had to be feeling spread through similar circumstances. He was unaware of how much Dustin knew at this point, but he would probably assume the worst and take whatever the mechanic dolled out to him or if not, invent worse to afflict upon himself. It's what Shane wanted to do, it was only reasonable that Cam wished this as well.

Dustin didn't miss Cam's non-reaction and halted almost immediately as though he hit a wall, visibly shaking as he tried to gather himself. Shane fought not to rush forward and gather him into his arms. He could tell that Cam was clearly fighting the same impulse. The leader settled for a comforting hand on his shoulder, though it was immediately shook off, as expected.

Though the apologetic look he threw over his shoulder was _unexpected_, but it was only for a second before Dustin wrapped his arms across his chest, staring at the floor.

…He wasn't angry with Shane, but he didn't want his help either.

Dustin just wanted honesty.

"Shane kissed you," the yellow ranger blurted out, running a hand distractedly through his hair, "he told me, after the potion, and he…" he trailed off and turned back to look at Shane for confirmation.

"I love him," he said quietly and Dustin flinched before turning back around, motioning to him vaguely.

"…_loves_," it came out choked because he's already given up, "you and…" he stared at the ground again, fidgeting with his sleeves before risking a look at Cam. "Do you…do you _love…_" his voice cracked again and Shane darted forward immediately, pulling the curly-haired teen into a hug that he doesn't bother fighting, kissing the top of his head even thought it's probably doing more harm than good, he just wanted to _so_ bad. Dustin latched onto him desperately, clinging to him, still shaking despite the fact that Cam hadn't said anything yet.

Shane looked the tech's way hesitantly; afraid with no real reason to be, but Cam just had this thoughtful look on his face, studying them intensely, looking for the change, because he knew it was there, and Shane just shrugged and gave him a sheepish look.

He would fill in the rest.

They knew each other well enough by this point for him to able to do that.

There was a second more of study before the green ranger's eyes widened perceptively, shock and then understanding flitting across his face before he settled on joy; satisfaction, relief (though Shane wasn't sure why, he was screwing everything up, he would ruin Dustin, he didn't want to press him into something he didn't want and…), and ultimately contentment, like everything was okay, and even though it wasn't Shane couldn't help but laugh because of the undeniable fondness the green ranger had for both of them.

He didn't hate him for encroaching on his territory. He still loved him.

Shane was _loved_.

Dustin stilled immediately in his arms and pulled back from him, hurt look on his face, and Shane cursed himself for the distraction and pulled him back instantly, shaking his head to show that he wasn't laughing at Dustin's situation.

When the yellow ranger continued to struggle he blurted out the first words that came to his mind, trying to explain himself. "I uh…I just figured it out," his voice shaky even after he took a calming breath. Why had he thought drawing Dustin against him was a good idea? It was, but it also…he was warm, and _close_, and he needed to _talk_ this time, not just…Cam could work with physical indicators, but Dustin…Dustin needed something more.

The mechanic cocked his head to the side, baffled, _cute_ (he was, he could say that in his head right? He was cute), worried still, and he can't kiss him, even though he wanted to, he had to _focus_…

He laughed nervously, not sounding as pathetically forced as he thought it would, and smiled, rubbing Dustin's arm. "I didn't…it's uh…" he sighed, took another deep breath and stared Dustin straight in the eye, composed.

"I'm in love with you."

Behind them, Cam smiled widely but kept his distance, wanting them to work it out themselves.

Had he known?

And before someone could overreact and punch him in the face, and because reassurance never hurt, he explained himself. "And it's not a love potion, or a trick, or a spell, I just…thought about _you_." He ducked his head to the side, heat rising to his cheeks, "How much I like spending time with you, and how I don't ever want to see you hurt, how you shouldn't be…" he trailed off and looked back at the yellow ranger who still looked shocked, "you should never be alone Dustin."

Dustin remained completely still, blinking his eyes repeatedly as he began to process what he just heard. It was adorable, but Shane couldn't help but desire something a little more…responsive.

He needed something to work with here.

He glanced over at Cam to get his view on the situation but the tech stubbornly kept to his poker face, watching Dustin closely with just the barest hints of a smile in place.

Shane cleared his throat and released his grip on Dustin's shoulders, stepping back so the yellow ranger could do…whatever he was going to do.

"Sorry," he murmured, rubbing the side of his arm, "I just…figured it out. I thought you should know."

_And then I thought you should say something about it, but I might be getting a little too greedy for that one_.

Dustin titled his head to the side and rubbed his head slowly, finally looking at Shane for the first time since the red ranger's explanation. "…Am I asleep?"

Shane blinked, confused, and shook his head, smiling despite himself. "…nope."

Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

The yellow ranger looked thoughtful for a moment and rubbed his chin. "…oh."

He studied Shane carefully, jutting out his bottom lip and narrowing his eyes before completely ignoring him and turning back toward Cam. Whatever Shane had been expecting…he didn't know what, but Cam just smiled, one of his rare, true, honest-to-goodness, joyful smiles and Dustin whipped back around, similar grin plastered across his face.

"Ok," Dustin declared, and before Shane could question what he meant the mechanic threw his arms around his shoulders and kissed him with more enthusiasm than should be humanly possible, squeezing him tight. Shane responded immediately, breaking apart for a moment to laugh before stepping back into the fray, happier than he had been…ever.

Yes, he thought that was about right.

Kissing Dustin didn't feel awkward, like he feared it would, it didn't feel forced; it just felt like the natural progression of things, like they were bound to get here someday. Cam joined them quickly and captured the other side of Dustin, nuzzling the mechanic's neck with more freedom than he had ever allowed himself before. The tech was ecstatic, smiling, glad and Shane was too, he's happy, just so damn…

Dustin pulled back for air, leaning back against Cam in contentment, sharing a few lazy kisses with his boyfriend before Shane broke them up, snagging a few kisses from the green ranger himself while Dustin coyly sneaked a hand up the front of his shirt, running his fingers across his abs.

…yes, this was not very conventional. Yes, it would probably be difficult to work out, at times at least, but Shane couldn't find it in himself to care. He had them, _both_ of them, and he was wanted, and they…

Hell, they were saving the world from an evil space ninja, they could make this work.

"I," Dustin declared between kisses, laughing as he ran his hands across Shane's back, "am a genius." The other two give him dubious looks but couldn't disagree with him, deciding that after everything that had happened today it wasn't really worth the effort.

Besides, they had more important things to focus on…like shirts. They really didn't need any more of this shirt business going on.

Priorities in place, they got down to business quickly, discarding the offending garments with speed and efficiency…they had that, sometimes.

Not for every moment, but for some of them.

And that's got to count for something.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>Endnotes:<p>

And…IT'S OVERRRRRR!

Yes, no, kind've, well…the part I've been working up to _forever_ is finally over. Never thought I'd see the day, it makes me a bit teary eyed just looking at it.

Gotta say, me and this chapter, we did battle. At first we were all cool, and then Shane started making decisions without me and one thing led to another and then to another and I was suddenly at a loss for what exactly was going on. What was supposed to be achieved. There were a lot of options, and I'm not sure if I'm sad to see them go or if I even picked the right one, but I think, with all that was going on in Shane's head, this worked.

Is it the ending? Well, I'll turn that over to you guys. My initial plan was to simply end the story whenever they got together and do a sequel ("Moments in the Woods") that finished up the rest of the series with them as established Shane/Dustin/Cam because, you know, just because they're together doesn't mean there isn't issues.

Back on track, I could either start a new story or just keep going off of this one. It doesn't make much difference (except that I'll get at least one epic off of my plate) so…eh, whatevs I guess.

But even if this _is_ the end, there shall be epilogue.

By God, will there be epilogue.

So…thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Yin-yang69combo, more L-word coming your way, hope your brain does not explode. If it does…sorry? Hi Rogue, I have no idea if Christmas will work out. I hope it does, but hell, it took me about a year to get through three months in the story, so I won't get your hopes up. And…I have no idea when I'll get back to Into the Woods, basically for the same reasons you stated. Because both versions of Any Moment are so close to completion (Maybe? At least the romance stuff) and that one's still a baby, plot wise. It's not abandoned, just pushed down on the list. ValkyrieNyght did this turn out even remotely as you imagined? I know it's not...exactly what was supposed to happen, but it was time.

If you've read this far, thank you for your patience and support, I truly appreciate it.

Until next time.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

I don't own anything but the story.

Author Notes:

So…we've reached then end of our run and I figured, hey, why not mix it up for once and do the author notes up front (just like _some_ people, not naming any names here, prefer them to be).

It's been an interesting ride hasn't it? Almost a year for me; even though I didn't post 'Any Moment' until December I panicked and fretted over the first chapter for a majority of November, only taking a break to enjoy Thanksgiving. It feels appropriate that it should end here too. Its kind've weird; knowing that it's _finally_ over (at least, what I initially set out to do), and while there will be sequels to be had, one shots to explore, and many other stories, I still feel a little sad that this one's reached the finish line.

I would like to thank, one last glorious time, everyone who has reviewed this story. Everyone who plowed through the rough beginnings and hanged on until the bitter end, thank you. Because I am unsure of exactly _who_ is following what version of the story I'm just going to cover all the people who reviewed this 'B' version, though if you reviewed 'A' and are still reading this, you have my thanks as well.

So to RAWR, Rogue, Valkyrie, James Birdsong, and yin-yang69combo, thank you. I always, _always_ appreciate the feedback, and I can only hope that this story is as mildly entertaining as I hoped it to be, and well worth your time.

Thanks to everyone who story altered/favorited, and all you silent lurkers, your quiet stalking is loved here too :)

Now, lets get on to the part you guys _really_ want.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter and Blake hadn't intended to exercise any of the vast amounts of stealth in their arsenal for the Thanksgiving celebration. There wasn't any obvious need for it, yet somehow the blond and his brother had managed to find themselves occupied with remaining undetected as they…simply observed the occupants of the main room of Ninja Ops. It wasn't that they were being anti-social; or hesitant, or bitter, they were just…adjusting to the sudden change. Or Blake was, Hunter was attempting to pinpoint the cause of it while simultaneously…appreciating the differences. It wasn't a bad change, whatever it was. It was actually rather pleasant.<p>

But still, it would bug the hell out of him for days if he didn't figure out _what_…

Quiet footsteps rang out behind the two thunder brothers and Hunter prepared himself for another round of awkward, romantically-tense exchange of hello's that had been going on ever since Dustin had temporarily declared his everlasting _"lurve"_ for Tori. He had thought that maybe, just _maybe_ Blake would have grown a pair _then_ and saved them all from the terribly uncomfortable conversations like _this_, but no, that had not been the case.

Hunter knew his brother was an idiot, but at this point he was beginning to get a little worried. He should ask Cam to look into it.

Probably shouldn't have let him hold the pie.

"Why are you guys hiding back here?" Tori whispered, getting in on the stealth action and Hunter gave her an incredulous look because sure, she had only been here a few seconds but how could she miss the change?

"You can't tell?" He murmured, sparing her a glance before turning his eyes back on the trio of rangers who were decorating, setting up, and preparing food with amounts of _pep_ and _merriment_ that couldn't possibly be legal. Dustin he understood, maybe even Shane, because he had spent so much time with Dustin. But _Cam?_ The most Hunter had seen from that guy was a smile that was medium at best and a few quiet laughs, but now he was all…exuberant, was probably the best word for it.

No, it was creepy, _that's_ what it was.

Maybe Lothor had done something to Ninja Op's water supply.

….yet, Hunter found if that was the case he didn't really _want_ to fix anything. Sure, he would avoid the water, but the other three rangers were just…they were in sync. It felt like this natural flow had finally descended over the three and they were operating at max capacity…or something. Damn, he needed to stop listening to Cam or he was going to turn into a nerd.

A nerdy nerd, of _nerdom_.

"They're so happy," Blake whispered to Tori, who seemed to have reached the end of her tolerance for their paranoid hiding and strode into the main room boldly, throwing a smile over her shoulder as Dustin rushed forward to greet her, throwing his arms around her and chatting at a mile a minute. Other greetings came her way, warm and friendly, though Hunter found that Cam and Shane were more inclined to pay attention to Dustin, matching looks of fondness on their faces and…

…oh

…_oh_

And with that thought a wide smile broke across Hunter's face. He knew that look, he knew that look all too well. And when the red and green rangers turned their attention to each other, the doting look never fading, Hunter finally realized that the stupid, stupid lugs had _finally_ figured it out.

About _damn_ time.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blake frowning, no doubt frustrated that Hunter had figured out the answer that still eluded him, and would probably _always_ elude him, and the blond just shook his head, chuckling.

"What?" his younger brother asked, pouting (_"I don't pout Hunter")_ in his specially patented way.

Hunter's smile grew and he pointed to the trio of rangers as they caught Tori up on the catch of the day. "Watch," he instructed.

They fell back into silence as they observed Dustin, Shane, and Cam move about each other, easy and natural, occasionally exchanging casual touches. Shane would grip Cam's shoulder briefly and trail his hand across the tech's back as he pulled away. The yellow ranger would reach out and grab the skater's hand energetically while nuzzling his shoulder before going off to hang up another decoration. Cam would lightly touch the small of Dustin's back before readjusting the table's centerpiece, his third time to do so because Shane and the mechanic took turns shifting it out of his _just_-so positioning. Tori would laugh and pretend not to see any of the "casual" interactions, and they would smile because they weren't even trying to hide them.

Despite Hunter's previous assumption, it did _not_ take Blake more than three months to figure it out.

"Oh," the navy ranger mumbled eventually, and Hunter nodded along with him, knowing the feeling. His brother took a few moments to digest it all, blinking in surprise and befuddlement before eventually turning back to Hunter, recognition in his face. "Was _that_," he motioned to the three rangers with his pie-free hand, "the 'mess' you were referring to?"

It took Hunter a few seconds to remember _that_ particular conversation before he nodded, marveling at how long ago it was. Almost as long as…

Nope, no, he was going to fix that one.

Blake would thank him for it later.

"Hey Blake," he murmured, keeping his tone light. "Just a head's up, but someone's going to ask Tori out in the next five seconds. Now it can either be _you_, or it can be me, but either way…" he trailed off, smirking at his brother who was doing a good impression of a floundering fish, clearly taken by surprise.

Once the navy ranger gathered himself he glared, free hand on hip. "You're bluffing," he whispered.

His face immediately paled as Hunter's smirk grew. "Five," he whispered, and Blake kept staring, still disbelieving, "four…three…two…" he trailed off and Blake looked faintly ill, staring at him desperately. "Hey Tori!" The aqua ranger immediately perked up from her position over by Dustin. "I was wondering-"

"If you could come over here!" Blake finished, cutting in before Hunter could complete his proposal. She looked back and forth between them questionably and Blake shrugged, shuffling his feet. "I want to ask you something."

Hunter winked, not wanting to completely ruin his brother's cool and Tori smiled, radiating happiness as she practically glided her way across the room.

About _damn_ time.

Hunter deftly relieved his brother of his pie burden and made his exit, receiving his very own enthusiastic greeting from Dustin as he deposited the desserts on the main table before doing a little centerpiece adjustment of his own. The blond shared a conspiring grin with Dustin before the yellow ranger got called away to do something with Shane, exchanging a completely unsubtle kiss on the cheek before attending to the wall hanging that Hunter knew the red ranger could have taken care of himself. Not that the blond was going to point that out.

Something bounced against Hunter's calf, it felt like little paws, but too big to be Sensei's, and Hunter turned around to see a small, furry dog looking at him expectantly, wagging it's tail with dopey excitement. It tilted it's head, pink bows flopping to the side as it begged to be scratched.

Eh, what the hell.

He scooped the furry thing up quickly and tickled under its chin, getting a few gratified licks in return. Across the room he heard a joyous "Yes!" and he managed to look up in time to see Tori suffocating his brother in a bear hug, though despite the lack of oxygen, it was the happiest he had seen Blake in a long time.

Dustin, unable to contain himself when big displays of affection were going on, joined in on the hug almost immediately, latching onto Tori's back before sending an expectant look over his shoulder to the others. Hunter was already there before the yellow ranger had finished grabbing on and took to Blake's other side, offering his newly acquired dog plenty of access to his brothers face for supreme licking. Shane and Cam came up last, taking either side of Dustin.

Hunter waited until he caught Shane's eye to send him a thumbs up, breaking the group hug long enough to show his support, that he understood (that he had totally _called_ it) and Shane smiled back at him and returned the gesture, happy, relaxed, and carefree (relationship wise, not fate-of-the-world-on-his-shoulders wise). Cam caught the exchange and rolled his eyes, glaring at Hunter (fondly though, it was kind've their thing) snuggling into Dustin who was more than happy to receive his added affection.

Blake attempted to pull his face away from the dog's tongue uselessly, and Hunter laughed, survivor of hell and travesty, weathering loss and betrayal and despite all this, being genuinely, really, _really_ happy.

Best. Thanksgiving. _Ever_.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Best Thanksgiving _ever_," Dustin huffed, falling onto Cam's bed and nestling against the wall, patting the green comforter next to him as he eyed his two, count it, _two_ wonderfully awesome boyfriends as they pondered over difficult matters like fitting three people onto what was most definitely a one and a half person bed at best. He thought they should just do a little trial and error to see what would work, but the day Cam abandoned his precious 'planning' was the day Dustin figured out Calculus.

So…never. That sounded about right.

Shane tolerated Cam's quiet brain stewing for about three seconds before plopping down on the bed next to Dustin and pulling Cam on behind him, the tech landing against his chest with a glare before settling in comfortably, Dustin throwing an arm across both of them while settling in, sighing in contentment.

_Of course_ Cam would have figured it out before he and Shane did, and _of course_ he wouldn't tell them, because something in his genius brain made him think that suffering in silence was better than sharing (which was something he and Shane were going to have to train out of him very soon) his concerns. Dustin was glad though; glad it had all worked out, though a little sad he had figured it out last because inviting Shane to the party earlier would have meant that _this_ could have been his _so _much sooner. Though that disappointment was drowned off by the startling great taste of _victory_.

Somehow, someway, Dustin got to have his cake and eat it too.

Which had…never really made sense to Dustin, because it seemed pretty reasonable to eat a cake that you _had_, like, stealing someone _else's _cake, he got why you frowned down upon_ that _but…

Never mind, not important. The important thing was that somehow in some dream-like way, the two people who he absolutely adored more than anything else on this planet _loved_ him too. It felt like it shouldn't be happening (not that he didn't deserve it, he was past that) but that it was just too good to be true. He was afraid one day he was going to wake up and this remarkable thing was going to have vanished, be poofed away from his fingertips because it was just so _magical_.

Yet, even with all _that_, he couldn't help but feel that no matter what happened, no matter what nightmare's, real or Lothor induced, were thrown their way, he and Cam and Shane would always be able to beat them, because (as cheesy as it sounded) they had each other. And it's not in a…it wasn't what it was before, with Cam. He wasn't blind hero worship, or pedestal placement, or icono..sizing the other two. He wasn't any lower, and they weren't better than he was. They were just…balanced, so it was undeniable that they could overcome anything.

And he didn't…he wasn't sure if it could last forever, if he was realistic. Because one of them could get hurt, or hypnotized, or have some life-changing event that made them realize that this _thing_ they had going on wasn't working for them, or they would grow apart, or time would…

Just, something _could_ happen. Realistically he had to be aware of the prospect.

But he…well, he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, and they denied reality pretty much every time they morphed, so Dustin was willing to believe that maybe, just _maybe_, they were the exception. And whether that was true or not, he would soak up any moment he got with either of these two remarkable human beings, knowing that while he had surrendered parts of himself, parts he hadn't even know he _had_, to them, they had unreservedly given him his own special pieces to cherish, so long as he chose to do so.

And though Dustin was not sure of many things in his life, he couldn't deny the fact that he would _always_ choose to do so.

He wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he could figure out that one.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

…for now.

Until next time


End file.
